INTO THE FIRE
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Naraku makes his final move when the first born daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin Taisho turns 16. The casulities tear the young girl apart, but not all is lost. Hope sparks when she and her baby brother meet a former red-haired jinchuuriki and they see the shinobi world in a way no other demon would. Gaara X OC
1. Fateful Returns

Hello everyone, this story just popped into my head at 11 o'clock at night. I hope it works out like my other stories.

Please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

"Father, I have returned from Edo," 16 year old inu hanyou Faiza Taisho (pronounced Fey-za) entered the study where Lord Sesshomaru sat working.

She bore the mark of the Taisho house on her brow but had no other facial markings. Around her wrists where magenta markings just like her father and had similar markings on her hips, shoulders, and ankles. She wore her silver hair pinned up around her silver dog ears by jeweled chopsticks and a blood red single layer kimono. She would not inherit her mokomoko until she past her first century.

"Uncle sends his regards and regrets that he is unable to arrive until his mate, the miko Kagome, recovers from birthing her third child. How is mother fairing?"

"The sickness that is passing through the humans has forced her to bed. She can't move much on her own but she asks for you constantly. Go wash up then you may see her before dinner," Sesshomaru looked at his half-bred child with pride. He didn't hold a grudge against humans or half-breeds as much as he used to but one half-breed he would curse forever.

"Uncle Inuyasha mentioned that the stench of your enemy Naraku has surfaced to the south. He helped me learn the scent and I caught a trail of it on my return. I don't like it."

"We all knew that our previous battle wasn't the last we'd see of him even though the Shikon Jewel is now out of existence. Go to your mother, I fear she doesn't have long. After dinner we will discuss strategies and you'll show me where you caught his scent."

Faiza Bowes then left the room to go wash. She silently passed her mothers room, hiding her jaki as she heard the coughing on the other side of the bedroom door. She entered her room and washed from her journey. She slid on her warrior outfit that was similar to Sango's but in dark blue with magenta markings where they were on her body and there was a white crescent moon on her back. Then she pulled on her knee high boots and strapped her sais to her thighs and pulled on a three layer kimono for mothers sake and carried her double edged blade in her left hand as she walked to her mothers room. She knelt in front of the door and laid the blade agains the wall before knocking on the door and flared her jaki.

"Come in Faiza," the weak voice of the mother reached her. Faiza opened the door and bowed, placing her head in the ground before standing and entering. "Wh-when did you return?"

"Just ten minutes ago, mother," Faiza spoke as she knelt by the futon. "Father said that you had been asking for me."

"Yes, I fear it's time..." she coughed horribly and Faiza smelt blood at the same time Sesshomaru came in. "I love you both dearly, hold onto each other and kill Naraku. He has lived for far too long hurting those close to us. I believe he is behind the human sickness." ah coughed again and blood rolled down her chin. "It feels like when I had been hit by his miasma when I was young before Myoga showed up."

"Where is that pathetic flee when you need him?" Faiza muttered.

"We all have our fates to either accept or fight, but no matter what, things destined will happen. This end is an example of the kami's will..." she let out a few more lung renching coughs. "Farewell, I await for you at the side of lord Inutaisho." her heart slowed and then she released her finally breath and her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

I thought that I'd have fun with names and characters. This story will be based about 20 years from the day Kagome fell into the well. None of the main characters are dead So don't freak out if I didn't mention someone in the first chapter.

Meanings:

FAIZA (فاءزه) :A form of Arabic Faiz, meaning "abundance, exuberance,"


	2. Dance of Death

"Where did you pick up his scent, Faiza?" Sesshomaru asked the girl and she looked at the map for a second before pointing to a tree line several miles from the west border.

"It was headed north and maybe a day old. I would have followed but I knew I would have no chance on my own," Faiza spoke, drinking her tea.

"I have taught you well, go get ready. We leave for Edo and won't return into that filthy half-breed is dead."

Faiza sighed and put her cup on the table and looked at her hands. "Is that how you see me? A taint to the taisho line because I'm a half breed?"

"Faiza where is this coming from? Naraku is the only one I detest."

"You say that but you've always been colder to Uncle and sometimes I feel like it is directed towards me and brother when he is here," Faiza whispered closing her eyes.

She heard her father stand up and felt his hand under her chin. She looked at him ad saw a frown on his usually stoic face.

"If I had ever acted badly towards you, I am sorry. There used to be a time I detested hanyou and humans but that was before I met your mother when he was a child. She healed the ice around my heart. Inuyasha needs a firm alpha because he is brash. I have never been prouder when you entered my life, same with Ika."

Faiza smiled and hugged her father. "I love you father."

"And I you," Sesshomaru spoke quietly. "Get your metal fan and meet me in the courtyard."

"Yes father."

Faiza stood and hurried out of the study to her room. She grabbed her fan in its sheath off her dresser and strapped it to her forearm under the kimono sleeve then ran out the room. In the courtyard, Sesshomaru pulled her to him and summoned his light orb to quicken their pace to Edo.

"Keh, what are you doing here you bastard?" inuyasha laughed coming out of the hut.

"We have found Naraku's hiding place on our way here since we knew he was headed north. I had crossed his scent this morning on my way home outside the west border," Faiza spoke calmly.

"I'll get Kagome and then we can drop her off at the slayer village. The humans are too fragile to fight him again. Miroku's wind tunnel won't last any more openings and Sango is watching over our two oldests and your youngest," inuyasha spoke then hurried into the hut and came out with Kagome in his arms.

Faiza hurried over and pulled the bundled baby into her arms so Kagome would be able to hold onto Inuyasha. Sesshomaru created his cloud and inuyasha stood next to him ad Faiza summoned hers and the flew to the slayer village. They landed and the dark-haired black eared five year old Ika ran out of the hut and hugged Sesshomaru's leg.

"Is mommy better?" he squealed.

"Ika, come here," Faiza whispered and crouched down, still holding the newborn in her arms.

"What is it sister?"

"We won't be able to see mom for a long time. She went to stay with Grandpa Taisho," Faiza whispered sadly as she saw understanding flashed across his eyes. "Father, uncle and I need to go take care of a very bad man and will be back as soon as we can."

"Alright, I'll protect Aunt Sango and Aunt Kagome," he spoke stubbornly.

"You do that," she laughed softly then kissed his brow and stood and handed the newborn to Sango. "We should head up to Kouga's and let him know."

"When did you get so wise?" inuyasha asked.

"I have an aristocrat for a father," Faiza spoke summoning her cloud and dashed off before he could come up with some comeback. They were right behind her as the headed to the wolf den that was at the base of the mountain.

"Faiza, announce our arrival," Sesshomaru spoke amused and she laughed and drew her fan and threw a blast of wind into the den, waking the sleeping individuals as they landed.

"Did you have to be so rough?" Kouga laughed as he came out to greet them.

"We found Naraku," Inuyasha spoke quickly.

Kouga's eyes widened and he ran back inside. Yelling echoed out to them as Kouga got his men awake and ready.

"Faiza start heading up and see if you can find a trail," Sesshomaru spoke.

"It's hard not to smell the miasma. I dot know how the wolfs didn't know he was at the peak," Faiza muttered as she rose up the path on the cloud.

"Are you sure she should take the lead?" inuyasha asked as Kouga and 8 of his men came out.

"Her nose is better than mine," Sesshomaru spoke as he started running up the path. "She smelt his miasma at the den. She can lead us to the real Naraku and then she'll fall to the back."

The wolf youkai were shocked at the knowledge that they had been living on Naraku's doorstep and pushed themselves faster after about 30 minutes of running then came to a flat ledge where Faiza stood, wearing her armor that was similar to demon slayer armor. Her kimono laid on a rock, folded neatly.

"There is a crack in the mountain about a mile up. Inside are many tunnels most filled with the hint of Naraku so I am assuming that he has several incarnations or something. I have a lock on the origional, he is strong," Faiza reported as if she was a war general.

"Lead the way using your jakiI, don't want you in the front this close," Sesshomaru spoke and she nodded. "Let's go."

Everyone started up the mountain and Faiza created an orb of jaki to be able to lead them down the right tunnels. Two wolf youkai were behind Faiza so she had some protection and as they entered a large cavern that jaki orb disappeared.

"Kukuku, what do we have here? They finally found me after twenty years," a menacing voice echoed through the cavern as he appeared near the roof of the cavern. "Looks like you are stronger than daddy Faiza."

"What would it matter to you?" Faiza spoke, not falling for the bait. She had been taught extensively about Naraku and Onigumo.

"Smart girl," he laughed. "I want to test you, how many other scents did you run across on your way in?"

"Kagura, Kanna, Muso, Akago, Hakudoshi, and Byakuya. Each has their own scent in corporation to what their specialty is," Faiza spoke calmly and each entered when they where named.

"You were taught well. Has your father told you the times I almost killed him and his mate?"

"Everything from the finding of Onigumo to the last encounter."

"Faiza, be silent," Sesshomaru spoke and she nodded.

"Good puppy," Naraku laughed coming lower. "Shall we finish what should have ended years ago? I want you all dead by the end of the night."

"Let's finish this!" Kouga and Inuyasha snapped as they got into fighting stances.

Sesshomaru and inuyasha drew their swords and Faiza pulled out her fan and started to fan herself, acting as if she wasn't going to participate. She studied the layout of the cavern and saw a lot of bones in the put far below them. The only real way out was the way they came unless they flew up out of one of the holes in the roof. The wolves and the two older taishos started attacking the detachments and puppet Naraku's while the real one stayed in the air. Faiza ignored the warning from one of the wolves and summoned her jaki cloud and flew up towards Naraku watched the fight.

"I thought you wanted this to end, so why are you up here where only father and I would be able to get you?" Faiza asked tilting her head to the side as she fanned herself.

"I was taunting you to come and play instead of hang back near the entrance. I want to see your power strength," the hanyou sneered. "You want to dance?"

"I'll lead."

"Ladies first little princess," Naraku smirked, getting ready to attack.


	3. What Do We Do Now?

She used her jaki to draw the daggers put of her boots and wrapped jaki around her fan then flung the blades at him, controlled by the wind of her fan. He created some kind of red barrier and blocked the attack. Faiza drew her blades back and analyzed the barrier.

"Red Tetsuaiga!" her uncle yelled and a wave came and hit the barrier making it waver in several places.

"It never works in the past, what makes you think it will work now?" Faiza heard Kouga snapped. "Only Kagome could take it down!"

"He doesn't have the jewel anymore, he's weaker. Red Tetsuaiga!"

Faiza saw part of the barrier fall and drew her blade and plunged it into him before he could reinforce his barrier. Naraku growled and tried to pull out the blade but she wrapped her jaki through it, locking it into place. Sesshomaru came up and Faiza realized that the fighting had stopped below. Sesshomaru drew his right hand forward and coated it with his poison and plunged it into his shoulder right above her blade.

"Kukuku, you fell right into my trap, dog, now your finished!" tentacles appeared from behind Naraku and ran through Sesshomaru's chest. "If I die then I will take someone with me."

"Father!" Faiza screamed.

"Fate Faiza! Get everyone out and take care of your brother! Inuyasha I give you my position and home. Go!"

Faiza nodded to her father then descended to the others and pushed them into the tunnel. Only Kouga, Inuyasha, and a couple wolves were left. Faiza took the lead and led them out of the mountain. Inuyasha stayed close and steadied her every time she stumbled and as soon as they were out her uncle pulled her onto his back and started running as the mountain started to shake.

* * *

"Faiza wake up," a low voice was next to my ear and I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a ceiling. "It's good to see you awake it's been a couple days since Inuyasha brought you down."

"Where am I?" I whispered as Miroku came into view.

"The slayer village. Inuyasha and Kagome took their children to the western palace yesterday. Naraku is dead and my wind tunnel is gone. I'm sorry about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha told us about the battle."

I sat up and pulled my hair over my shoulder. I felt my ears fall to my head and I sighed sadly. "What will happen now? I'm not the heir anymore, that's inuyasha's first born."

"You find your own path now. Ika is in the main house waiting for you to wake up. He was told that Sesshomaru is now with lord Inutaisho with Rin."

I nodded and started to stand but fell back down. Miroku stood and helped me up and I realized I was in a single layered kimono. Miroku helped me out of the guest house and over to the main building where everyone was eating the midday meal.

"Faiza!" Ika came over and I saw tears in his eyes. I sat down and pulled him into my lap where he started whimpering. "Are you going to go stay with grandpa Taisho too?"

"No Ika, I'm staying to watch over you. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go over the East Mountains? I heard stories that there were warriors that were different than us there," Ika whispered looking up at me.

"Of course," I smiled. "Finish eating and pack some clothes then we'll go." Ika crawled out of my lap and finished his lunch before going into the room he had been staying in to go pack.

"Faiza, inuyasha should be back today with some things for you like clothes and weapons," Sango smiled as she sat next to me. "Thank you for defeating him."

"It was father not me," I muttered.

"You got the opening needed for the final blow. Inuyasha said you went after him alone while they were busy with his detachments."

"I guess," I muttered.

"Everything will work out. You are welcome here and at the palace. We'll help you take care of Ika," Sango smiled as she hugged me.

"Thank you Sango."

"I'm ready!" Ika called as he ran back into the room with a small bag.

"Ok, let's go see uncle Inuyasha before we go."

I stood and we walked outside. I summoned my cloud and Ika got on then we headed in the direction inuyasha was. When we were close, we descended into a clearing as he came through the trees.

"I'm glad to see you walking around. In the bag are several outfits and I retrieved the weapons you lost at the mountain. I left the long blade back at the palace but your daggers and fan are in there. I also grabbed your extra two fans so your armed," inuyasha spoke handing me the bag. "Where are you going to go?"

"Ika wants to see beyond the east mountain range. I'll send jaki scrolls every now and then so you know that we're okay," I smiled hugging him.

"Be careful you two," Inuyasha smiled. "You may want to keep your ears covered, I hear not many youkai wander over that way so be wary of showing your appearances."

I nodded then summoned my jaki cloud and Ika and I headed west, our bags at our feet. Ika laid down and went to sleep as the sun started to sink behind us.


	4. Former Demons

"Ika, wake up," Faiza shook me and I opened my eyes.

"What?" I muttered.

"There is a village nearby in this desert full of humans. I'm going to stay in my dog form so I need you to tie the bags on my back when I shift then just hold on. You can't shift yet and I dont trust the humans. When I do, I'll shift back. Don't tell them what we are or about my humanoid form," she spoke harshly.

"I'm not stupid, sis. I have been getting trained the last three years."

I laughed and she just rolled her eyes and stood in her dog form that stood about 5 feet tall and her two tails swirled back and forth. Her magenta markings were stretched across her shoulders, around her tails, and each paw. She laid down and I got to work, tying the bags on her back using my jaki then got onto her back and she got up and started running to the northeast. I could feel the cords of her muscles tightening and loosening as she ran. Her breathes came out in pants as she kept running. Through out the day, she didn't stop once, making me have to eat and drink water on her back. She'd bark at me in the Inu language and I'd answer her normally.

'We close to the humans,' Faiza barked. 'Put on that wrapping to cover your ears.'

"Okay," I muttered and complained as it squished my ears once I was done.

She growled at me and I stopped complaining as we came to two huge cliffs with a gap in the middle. She slowed to a walk as we sensed humans close by and entered the gap her head looking up back and forth between the two cliffs. I looked up and saw humans jumping across the gap and murmuring to each other.

'Suspicious Humans,' Faiza barked, laughing. 'Be careful, they're following behind.'

"Of course. How many kids ride on the back of a giant dog?"

"Kid, who are you and what is that beast?" a man landed in front of us, purple covering most of his face and a back hood covered his hair.

"Be nice to Faiza! She is not a beast, she's a dog!"

"I didn't mean to offend anyone, it's just not normal to see a silver furred dog the height of man. What's your name kid?"

"Ika Taisho," I smirked.

"Is your dog trained?"

"Of course, I wouldn't ride a wild one."

"Where's your parents?"

"Visiting Grandpa up in the sky," I spoke my smile gone.

"Oh, sorry, so do you need a place to stay?" Faiza lifted her head to look at the man and nodded. "Can your dog understand me?"

"She's smarter than your usual animal. She is saying that yes we need somewhere to stay," I laughed and he shook his head.

"My name is Kankuro, if you follow me, you can come to the house I live at with my two siblings."

Kankuro started walking into the village and Faiza started following. Humans stopped and stared at us with their mouths slightly open. Faiza snorted and yipped at a couple humans making them squeak and stumble backwards and I laughed at her antics. Further into the village, Kankuro stopped at a large home and opened the door. Faiza turned her head and bit the back of my tunic and pulled me off her back then nudged me inside then she walked around the side of the house with the two bags still on her back.

"She acts like a mother from what I've seen," Kankuro spoke as I followed him.

"She's always been there for me, so in a way she is. You have a backyard?"

"Yeah it's pretty big, that's most likely where she walked to. Temari, we have a guest!" Kankuro called up the stairs.

"What... Who are you?" a blond girl came down the stairs, her hair in four piggy tails.

"He needs a place to stay. All he has is his dog which is in the back," Kankuro spoke to her.

"That huge silver canine?"

"Yep that is Faiza!" I smiled. "I'm Ika."

"Hello Ika, I'm Temari. Are you hungry?" she smiled. "Kankuro it's time to go get Gaara and make sure he isn't swamped in his work. I'll make dinner."

"Okay, I'll be right back," the man spoke then left.

"Is there a back door so I can go talk to Faiza?" I asked the blond woman and she noddded

"Come with me," she smiled and I followed her down the hall and she opened a door and I saw Faiza laying under a hanging ledge with the two bags next to her.

"Faiza!" I called and she got to her feet and walked over slowly. "This is Temari, she's a sister of that makeup boy that brought us here."

'His name is Kankuro,' she barked gently licking my cheek. 'Tell her it's nice to meet her.'

"Faiza is pleased to meet you Temari," I spoke as I looked at the blond.

"You can understand her?"

"Of course I can," I smirked.

"Reminds me of Kiba and his clan. They all talk to their familiars which are usually dogs," Temari spoke as she stared at Faiza. "Ika are those your bags by the ledge?"

"Oh yeah," I ran over to the bags And was about to pick Faiza's up but she growled, stopping me. "Faiza..."

'Leave my bag, they'd start asking questions if they saw my weapons and clothes,' she barked.

"Alright," I sighed and picked up my bag and walked back to Temari.

"What about the other bag?" Temari asked.

"No one touches that back unless they want Faiza to hurt them. There are things from our parents in it," I spoke as we walked back inside.

"'Our parents?' What do you mean by that?" Temari stopped me once the back door was closed.

"Faiza thinks of my parents as hers," I spoke quickly, mentally slapping myself for my slip up.

"Thats cool, come on upstairs and you can put your bag in the guest room then we'll start dinner."

I followed her quickly and when we entered the guest room I was surprised at how big it was. A queen sized bed, a large balcony with double doors, a door to the closet and a door to the bathroom. I set my bag down then ran after Temari down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Are you okay with steak, Ika?" Temari asked as she opened the fridge.

"As long as you cook it medium rare, I'm good."

"Your gross." Temari's face scrunched up.

"I've always ate it like that. If you don't want to cook mine, I can," I offered.

"How old are you?" Temari blinked at me.

"I turn six in a couple weeks," I smirked. She was probably surprised at my vocabulary and offering to work.

"Wow, um, I can cook yours. Gaara likes his cooked in a similar fashion. What about your dog?"

"You have a raw steak I can give her?"

Temari nodded and pulled out several steaks and put them on the counter. She set one aside then pulled out different spices and started to season the steaks and turned on the stove. I grabbed the unseasoned one then hurried outside and tossed it to Faiza who caught it in her mouth then I sat on the stairs.

"You sure you want to stay in this form Faiza?" I asked her as she laid down by the back steps where I sat.

'I sense that the two we met are mostly trustworthy but there is the matter of the other sibling. I will stay in this form for a couple days to study this other human.'

"Your missing out, Temari put some kind of seasoning on the other steaks and it smelt really good," I smiled as I looked around then pulled of the wrap so I could fix it.

'Thank you for looking around before taking it off. We don't know if they'll be able to trust us once they learn we are part demon.'

"What should it matter what we are, Faiza, they seem like accepting people?" I frowned as I finished rehiding my ears.

'It matters a lot, don't forget that uncle used to be threatened and chased after for being a hanyou like us. Who knows, maybe these humans are the same?' Faiza growled.

"Alright, I get it," I whispered. I didn't want her angry. "They gave me a room with a balcony. I'll leave the door open if you want to come up tonight, but I better get back inside before they come looking for me."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get a proper hat to hide your ears,' Faiza whispered licking my cheek before going back to curl around her bag.

I smiled and walked back inside and saw a red-haired man enter the main door with Kankuro. I froze, sensing the power of a demon and the gourd on his back. His eyes locked on to mine and I ran into the kitchen and hid behind Temari, making her jump in surprise. The man came into the kitchen and pulled his gourd off and set it against the wall before looking at me confused.

"Ika, what's wrong?" Temari asked, finally able to look down at me.

"Keep the demon away from me!" I cried, holding onto her.

"Gaara doesn't have a demon anymore, that was extracted three years ago," Kankuro came into view.

"I still sense a demon!"

A growl echoed through the halls and Faiza padded into the room, baring her teeth at the red-haired man. I ran to her and hid behind her front leg. Temari squeaked in surprise while Kankuro chuckled.

"Ika, did you leave the back door open?" Temari asked shakily.

"I guess so," I lied, knowing that Faiza had used her jaki when I had mentioned a demon.

"Gaara meet Faiza and Ika," Kankuro laughed, patting the red head on the shoulder. "Ika said that his dog thought of him like a pup if sorts so don't feel too freaked that there is a dog in the house that is almost as tall as you."

"I guess the shukaku wasn't fully extracted if someone is able to sense it still," Temari spoke finally calming down.

"I still have control over my sand so I knew there was a little left," the red head shrugged. "Kid, I did have a beast inside me at one time but it is gone for the most part."

I nodded and came out from under Faiza's leg.

'This is why I said the third was more of what I was worried about,' Faiza barked before walking out of the room and back outside.

"Well let's eat," Kankuro called and everyone nodded.


	5. Control Management

I hurried to the room Temari had given me as fast as I could, not liking the way that Gaara had been watching me during dinner while I ate my mostly raw meat. I heard a tap on the balcony doors and saw Faiza in her Inu form. I opened the doors and she walked into the room. I pulled the curtains across the double doors then locked the bedroom door then she transformed and put her bag on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she came to me.

"Just a little unnerved. Gaara kept watching me," I frowned.

"I felt your agitation and got worried. Please tell me you have a personal bathroom in here," she whispered.

"Yep," I laughed and she shushed me. "Sorry."

She smiled, grabbed her bag then walked into the bathroom and closed the door and turned on the shower. I sat on the bed silently and waited. Pretenses were a pain but necessary. When Faiza came out she was in a kimono that hugged her body then split off into two slits at her waist. She braided her hair then slid her bag under the bed.

"Don't let them find it please, not until we can trust that former demon," she whispered and kisses my brow.

"I know sis, are you going back out?"

"Yes, it is cool out there and I like my true form. I'm the only hanyou ever able to control the beast to be able to transform," she smirked.

"Would you ever teach me?"

"No." Her eyes hardened then she transformed and bursts the curtains aside and jumped off the balcony.

"Ika, can I come in?" the voice of Temari came through the door as she knocked. I checked to make sure Faiza's bag was hidden then went to unlock the door. "Who were you talking to?"

"Faiza, she needed a bath," I smiled.

"I heard a female voice," she frowned.

All I heard was Faiza talking," I shrugged. 'Another lie, I'm sick of those.'

"She jumped onto the balcony?" Temari asked surprised.

"Yes, she's strong," I smiled as I got onto the bed, making sure the wrap was still on my head.

"Why do you have that wrap? Did you hurt your head or something?"

"No, I just don't like doing my hair, this is easier."

"Oh, well I brought up some towels for you. Don't get to nervous around Gaara, he is complete opposite then what he was before he met a good friend. He used to be heartless and killed mercilessly. Then he met Naruto and he started to soften up and getting his beast extracted made things better."

"Sounds like daddy, he was the same way until he met mommy and saved her from dying," I laughed.

"So you can see what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, but it's not me you have to convince, it's Faiza. Once she can trust him then my sister... Oh, no..." I jumped off the bed and out the window onto Faiza's back where she was laughing. "Faiza don't laugh at me! I slipped!"

'Its okay if they know you have a sister. I heard what Temari said about her brother. Father was the exact same besides the fact he was lord of the west. If you act like that everytime you slip, they'll get suspicious. Fix your wrap.' She walked back over to the ledge and laid down and I slid off her back to lean against her side an pulled the wrap off and rewrapped it as Temari and the two brothers came out. Faiza got to her feet and growled, keeping me behind her. 'Tell them to back off.'

"Um, guys you might want to back off before she attacks you," I stood up and jumped onto Faiza's back and slid my hand into her fur at her shoulder.

"Who's your sister?" Temari asked.

"I'm not saying anything. She can explain things better when she comes to get me," I crossed my arms defiantly.

Sand came around me and pulled me off Faiza towards the siblings. Faiza growled and tackled gaara and the sand disappeared. Gaara fell onto his back and Faiza stood over him growling. I ran to her and pulled on her two tails.

"Faiza back off!" I growled and she looked at me, her eyes gone red instead of gold. "Faiza put him in his cage, dont loose control. You promised father youd never let him out!"

Her eyes turned back to gold and she looked back down at Gaara who was smirking. She growled once more before padding back over to the ledge and laid down. I walked over to her and she licked my cheek in apology.

"I forgive you, just be careful," I whispered then stood up and jumped back up to the balcony and closed the door and got into bed.

The next few days, Faiza stayed near by and at night would sleep in the room, only changing forms to clean up. She stayed quiet and only moved her head when answering questions. All I really saw was her laying in a corner of the bedroom during the day, whimpers coming from her chest sometimes.

"Temari, I'm worried about Faiza!" I ran downstairs into the kitchen where she was making breakfast and she turned around to look at me. "She hasn't moved from my room since yesterday and refuses to eat!"

"Kankuro!" Temari called, leaving the food forgotten and hurried into the living room. "I need you to get a letter to Kiba Inuzuka. Tell him that he needs to get here as fast as he can."

Kankuro frowned but got up and ran out of the house. Then Temari hurried up the stairs and into the room that Faiza was in. She knelt next to her and touched her head but Faiza growled and moved her head away from her.

"Faiza please," I cried and she opened her eyes, one was gold and the other was red.

'I've been in this form too long...' she whimpered. 'I've tried changing back but it's not working so well. Can you get a Jaki scroll to Uncle Inuyasha? The blank scrolls are in my bag under the bed.'

I hurried over to the bed and pulled the bag out and quickly pulled out a scroll. I used a claw to slit my wrist and used my jaki to form the message then sealed the scroll and ran to the window and the scroll shot into the sky to the west. I knelt next to Faiza again and her eyes closed and her breathing leveled out, signaling that she was asleep.

"Ika, did she say anything?" Temari asked.

"She's been in this form for too long," I whispered, trusting her with the truth. "This is my sister. She can shift from dog to human usually at will but her beast is partially in control. That is why one eye was red. We are Inuhanyou, the offspring of a full demon and a human." I pulled off my wrap and let my ears perk up from being flat.

"Are those real?" Temari whispered and I felt her touch one lightly.

"Yes, our father was a Demon Dog Lord. Faiza is the first hanyou to be able to access her demon form with out losing control. She stayed in this form and since we met you and your siblings we've been waiting to see if you would be able to keep our secret. I've trusted you and Kankuro for a couple days, it was just Gaara that we were concerned about."

"Will she be okay?"

"I hope so, I've contacted our uncle and he should know what to do. He's a Hanyou like us."

"Temari, Gaara is on his way to Konoha. He's using his sand to get Kiba here faster," Kankuro spoke coming into the room. "Wow, nice ears."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"He should be back in a couple hours."

"Good, maybe Akamaru will be able to communicate with Faiza directly."

"Doubt it. The Inu language is specifically for us more knowledgeable demons," I snorted.

'Be nice, Ika.' Faiza muttered. 'Just because lower canine animals can't understand inu doesn't mean that we cannot communicate with them. I need you to pull out my main fan and direct your jaki into it then attack me.'

"Faiza no!" I snapped. "I won't hurt you!"

'Ika!' She growled, lifting her head. 'If we don't distract my demon then getting me back to my humanoid form could be lost. Do it!'

"Ika?" Temari asked confused as she backed away from Faiza.

I ignored her and hurried back over to the bag and pulled it onto the bed then started searching for her fan. When I pulled it out, Faiza lowered her head and closed her eyes, bracing for what was to come. I stood a few feet away from her and opened the fan and funneled my jaki into it, making it glow then whipped the end to her as if I was going to fan her and several blades of energy few and sliced her. She howled in pain but I nodded when I saw her body starting to shift.

'Again! Don't stop until I fully transform!'

I attacked again and saw her fur start to shrink and her form curled up as she started the shift. I attacked again, tears falling down my cheeks, seeing the blood pool around her then I did one more attack before she fully shifted and she opened her eyes and both were gold.

"We'll make a warrior out of you yet," she whispered sitting up. She clutched her stomach as she leaned against the wall then looked at Temari and Kankuro. "You two should see your faces," she snorted.

"Faiza, should you be sitting up?"

"I'm already healing, I'll be fine," she smiled before closing her eyes and she slumped against the wall.


	6. Relatives Come for a Visit

I finally returned and Kiba entered the house after me and we saw a pale Kankuro on the couch. Ika was sitting on a chair with a book in his lap and I noticed that there were a set of dog ears on his head and no trace of normal ears. He looked up and got off the couch and came over. He looked at Akamaru and made a dog noise to him and the white dog barked.

"What the...?" Kiba growled confused. "You can talk to him?"

"Of course, I'm a dog demon after all. Gaara we placed Faiza in your room because the guest room got slightly damaged," Ika spoke as he scratched Akamaru on the head.

"Why does Kankuro look sick?" I asked.

"Too much blood from one being. He couldn't handle it so Temari kicked him out while I helped her clean up Faiza. Just go up, she'll want to meet Kiba and Akamaru," Ika smirked then walked back over to the chair and pulled his book into his lap.

I frowned but ascended the stairs towards my room. I saw Temari in the doorway and she smirked before walking out and entering her room. I looked at Kiba and he shrugged and we entered my room. I had expected to see the large dog in the room but only saw a silver haired girl laying on my bed in a black form fitting shirt that showed the outline of bandages all over her stomach and a pair of silk hamakas. Just like Ika, she had a set of dog ears on top of her head.

"Um, you said that there was a dog that was sick or something. My expertise do not go to some girl," Kiba spoke, his face turning red.

"Idiot," the girl muttered as she opened her eyes and looked at us. "Hello Gaara it is nice to be able to actually talk to you. Being a dog at times has it's disadvantages."

"What's going on?" I frowned.

"I am an Inuhanyou, one of the only ones who have ever gained control of their inner demons and use my true form. Besides my five foot silver canine form, I have a larger form. We were able to figure out my problem after you had gone to collect Kiba. If we had waited any longer, I would have been lost to my demon. In a way you could say that I am like you when you still had a demon except mine is genetic."

"If you had this form, then why did you stay in your canine form?"

"Trust..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she touched her stomach. "I had to know if we could trust you. It was surprising to learn that you once had your own demon to deal with. I had quickly been able to trust your siblings but it was harder to judge you since I didn't want to reveal my human form yet. By the time I realized that I could trust you, my demon had partially taken control without my knowledge. Temari thought I was sick or something so that is why she had you get Kiba."

"Ika said that the guest room had been slightly damaged, what did he mean by that?"

"I had him use one of my weapons on me so my beast was distracted so I could get in control. Lets just say there was a bit of blood and several deep furrows in the wall and floor," she chuckled but then winced. "I'm still healing from the attacks."

"Hey Kiba, can I see what tricks you have with Akamaru?" Ika came into the room smiling.

"Sure kid," Kiba spoke then left the room.

I shifted from one foot to the other and she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" she whispered, smirking.

"No...nothing..." I felt my face heat up and she chuckled as Temari came in with some bandages.

"Faiza, feel any progress?" Temari asked, ignoring me.

"It's easier to laugh," she smirked.

"That's good," she smiled then moved her shirt up to reveal her heavily bandaged stomach. "You'll have to teach me the tricks with your fan. I have a fan of my own for attacks, but I always feel like I need to improve."

"I'll be completely head in a couple days. Ika's attacks probably could have been a little lighter but he did good for never even touching my fans before. Ouch!" Faiza flinched as Temari pulled off the bandages.

"Oh, you baby."

"See how you act when you've been hit by jaki blades," Faiza whispered lowering her head and closing her eyes.

"I'm sure my reaction would be a bit worse since humans don't heal as fast as you demons."

"It's nice that you guys know and are taking it so well. When my uncle was a kid, humans would hunt him down and hurt him because he was a half-breed. I know that those times were different but I always feared that Ika and I would share the same fate now that we are not really considered royalty since all of my fathers lands were given to my uncle as he died."

"What do you mean by that?" Temari asked, keeping her distracted while she put ointment on her wounds.

"Since I was four, I was trained as the heir to be able to take over father's lands when my 500th year came around but that was still too far away."

"How old are you?" I asked her and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"I just barely turned 16 a few weeks ago," she smirked. "I'm not that old. In the youkai world, I'd be considered a pup until I was 300."

"Faiza! Uncle Inuyasha is here with Lady Satori!" Ika ran into the room smiling.

"Really?" Faiza sat up slowly as Temari pulled her shirt back down.

"You need to lay down!" Temari snapped and Faiza growled. "Don't growl at me, you'll aggravate your wounds!"

Faiza closed her eyes and fell back against the pillows, taking a few shaky breaths.

"Faiza, you were able to transform back!" a streak of silver hair flashed past me and a silver haired man who looked a lot like Faiza sat on the bed next to her. "Ika said you were able to reverse the hold but I didn't believe it."

"Inuyasha, you forget that she is Sesshomaru's daughter," a woman laughed and I turned to see a silver haired woman holding Ika on her hip. "Faiza it is good to see that you have conquered your beast, a feet your uncle still tries to conquer."

"Thank you lady satori. What would you have done if I hadn't got my control back?"

"We would have used Tetsusaiga then Tessaiga," the woman spoke.

"You planned to kill me?" Faiza bolted upright on the bed but then doubled over clutching her stomach.

"My son wrote about your progress and always kept Tessaiga on hand in case it had to come to that. I'm just saying the idea was your fathers, now lay down so you can heal," the woman growled. "Thank you Lord Gaara for watching over my grandchildren."

"You barely look twenty..." Temari stammered.

"We Inu live a long time despite our youth. I am well over a thousand years old," the woman smiled and I took a deep breath. It was like we had been thrust into a whole new world. "Don't look so surprised former host. You've had experiance with our kind. The tailed spirits originated from our kind. With still having Shukaku's prescience in you, even if it's not much left, you will live a longer time like a hanyou would."

"What?" three people exclaimed and the woman, satori, growled us into silence.

"I'm sure that you're vaguely familiar with this predicament since you were not one of the ones screaming, making me loose hearing for a second."

"Shukaku spoke about many things that would happen to me since he was infused into my own spirit," I spoke calmly.

"Good boy, now I suggest we leave Faiza to rest and finish healing. Inuyasha, your mate and children will want you back soon so we should be going, not to mention the fact that my own lands cannot be left unsupervised."

"Yes, Lady Satori. Oh, Faiza, do you wish to hold onto your father's Tessaiga?" Inuyasha asked Faiza and she shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. "Very well, keep sending Jaki scrolls so we know how you are fairing over on the other side of the world. Rest up."

Then Ika was put down and the two silver haired demons left the room. Temari picked up the old bandages and threw them away before leading Kankuro, Kiba, and Ika out of the room. I was about to leave as well when I heard a whimper and looked back and saw a tear roll down her cheek that was visible.


	7. Acceptance

To **Kiteria: **Sorry but I just LOVE cliffhangers! I didn't mention Jaken because he is quite annoying but i may mention him later on. I don't know. Of course Kilala is with Sango, she never went anywhere without that neko. Kohaku has been dead because the jewel was completed 20 years ago and sesshomaru didn't really have too much of a heart then to bring him back. CHILAX! I'll get to the others in the Naruto anime. This Story is based about three years after the extraction and the rest of the questions will answer themselves later on. I'm only doing this because I didn't really think about those inuyasha characters that you mentioned in the review. love ya too. ^_^

Thanks to **Lady Lazy **for also reviewing. I hope the last chapter helped answer your question.

Now onto the story, I do not own anything from Inuyasha or Naruto. Please read and review.

* * *

Everyone left the room to let Faiza rest except me. I stood there debating whether she really should be alone or not. I finally gave in, pulled off my gourd and walked over to the bed and sat on the mattress next to her and she looked at me surprised.

"What?" She whispered, annoyance in her voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly to be there.

"Just peachy. Guess father really did think I was a taint to his line if he had a plan to kill me if I lost control," She muttered, rolling onto her stomach, despite her abdominal injuries and hid her face in the pillow then started mumbling. "Tessaiga wouldn't have worked on me even if he did kill me so what's the point?"

"What are you muttering about?" I spoke, rolling her onto her side so I could look at her.

"The Tessaiga had the ability to bring people back from the dead if the wielder of the sword had the ability to care about others. The Tessaiga has been used on me once when I was a kid, but father didn't know that because I was with Lady Satori at the time," she snapped as she snapped my arm away and rolled onto her back.

"You are having the same problem I used to deal with when I still had my beast. The ability to be able to accept and to be accepted by others without grudges or any unpleasant emotions is hard when you've been judged so much already that you think it's not possible to happen," I spoke calmly and she turned her head to be able to look at me. "How I was able to get past my anger towards those in this village was I just let it go. When I was unstable, there were daily assassins trying to kill me and everyone else ran from me because I loved killing. Now I've become it's leader and had to accept responsibility of my actions and not kill every villager who glared at me. The past three years have been a lot easier than the first three years of leading Sunagakure since I no longer have Shukaku even though some of his essence stayed with me since I was revived by a skilled leader."

"And how does your life associate with mine?" her eyes narrowed and her hands dug into the sheets.

"I'm saying you need to let go of what could have been and look at what has actually happened. My father tried killing me several times but my sand always hindered him. I always just accepted it because everyone feared me loosing control."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from me as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Whatever, just get out please so I can rest."

"This is my room, what if I want to take a nap?" I teased.

"Then you can be on the floor. Injured gets choice," she smirked.

"You wound my pride," I smirked and jumped over her and laid on the bed next to her. "I refuse to lay on a hard wood floor."

"Idiot," she muttered as she rolled onto her side away from me.


	8. Healing

When I woke up, I felt really warm. I opened my eyes and saw the red haired former demon in front of me as I laid on my side and his arms were wrapped around me. I stared at him for a second before slapping him and pushing him off the edge of the bed. He bolted to his feet, using Shinobi stealth and I closed my eyes and winced as I slowly sat up.

"Are you okay?" his hands came to my shoulders and helped me sit up.

"It hurts a little," I whispered, touching my stomach but it felt wet. I looked down as I pulled my hand away from my stomach slightly and saw blood on it. "That's not good..."

Gaara looked at what I was staring at before he dashed out of the room, calling for Temari. I forced myself to move and rested my feet on the ground. I gritted my teeth and stood up and stumbled into the bathroom in Gaara's room. I clutched the counter for dear life with one hand as I used my other hand to pull my shirt up and pull the bandages off, wincing as the tape pulled at my skin. I looked in the mirror to evaluate my wounds and saw that a couple were still bleeding, not much but still. I moved and tossed the bandages into the garbage and pulled off my shirt and pressed it to the wounds. I studied myself as I forced myself to stay standing and noticed that my skin was paler than normal, making my magenta markings stand out a lot more.

"Faiza?" Temari's voice called out.

"In here..." I called then winced as my legs gave out and I fell to my knees, gripping the shirt to my stomach tightly.

"What are you doing out of the bed?" she growled as she came to me.

"They're still bleeding... I should be mostly healed by now, but I'm not," I flinched as she forced me to lay back on the cold tile.

"The two that are still bleeding needs to be stitched closed. Good thing I have been trained in the medical field," she spoke quickly as she made me let go of the shirt and started to clean my wounds. I cried out as she poured alcohol onto the wounds and clenched my jaw tightly. "Gaara I need you in here to help hold Faiza down!"

I heard him come in and felt his hands on my bare shoulders and shivered at the warmth of them.

"Damn, she's freezing," Gaara hissed as a warm rag was laid on my brow.

"She's lost a lot of blood, make sure she says still. Use your sand if you need to but I have to stitch these closed," Temari muttered and I felt sand around my legs, wrist and upper torso then it tightened and I tried to move but couldn't. "Sorry Faiza but I don't have time to numb..."

"Your human medicine wouldn't work anyway, just do it quickly," I hissed through clenched teeth and felt her start sliding the needle into my skin.

* * *

I looked down at Faiza and noticed that her jaw was locked as Temari tried to work quickly in sewing her wounds closed. Her head rested between my legs and I ran the warm cloth along her head and neck, trying to distract her. I found myself tracing the crescent moon on her brow as well as the magenta markings that were on her shoulders. I felt her chest moving harshly against my sand as she fought to not scream as Temari worked. As Temari started to work on the second wound, Faiza cried out and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Bear just a little longer," Temari spoke through clenched teeth as she worked. I knew that having her hands coated in blood was never her favorite. Faiza's body suddenly went stiff before relaxing and her breathing was shallow as her head fell to the side. "She just went unconscious. I thought she would have passed out before now with how much blood has been lost."

"And why didn't you take her to the hospital?" I growled.

"And who is going to explain that she is a half demon, you?" Temari snapped. "She'll be treated just the same way you were when you were a kid if not worse because of these markings and her ears. Besides, she told me not to but she needs blood."

"We have some equipment here at the house since we have our own doctor. You know how to do blood tests and transfusions..."

"Lets just hope someone in this house has compatible blood with her," Temari murmured as she finished stitching the wounds then bandaged Faiza's stomach. "Get her back onto the bed while I go do some tests real quick to figure out what type she is."

I pulled Faiza into my arms and slowly stood up as Temari ran out of the room. I walked back into the main part of my room and laid Faiza on the bed. She didn't move at all so I straightened out her legs and pulled the blanket over her to conceal her almost naked torso.

"She's the same type as you gaara," Temari spoke as she came back in.

"Do we have any blood bags here?" I looked up from Faiza reluctantly.

"One but I fear she may need more..."

"Get her set up on the bag then draw some more from me so we have some for when the first is gone."

"Okay."

Temari rushed out of the room then when she came back she was pushing an IV hanger pole and a bag in her hand. She set the pole next to Faiza and then pulled the blanket down to reveal her arm and she quickly put the needle into her vein and set the IV then came over to the other side of the bed and sat next to me. I laid down and she worked quickly and worked to fill a couple bags incase Faiza needed more blood. When temari was done, she wrapped my arm and left as I fell asleep.


	9. Life Lines

I woke up and was shocked to not hear Ika anywhere in the house. I tried to move but there was something in my arm that was irritating. I reached to grab it but a hand reached out and stopped my hand from touching it.

"You've been unconscious for a couple days from blood loss," I heard the voice of temari and turned my head and saw her sitting on a stiff chair. Something red caught my eye and I looked up and saw a bag full of blood and some running down a tube. I followed the tube and saw it was in my arm.

"What is that?"

"Blood bags. We've been giving you blood to make up for the blood you lost. We've given you about two of those bags so far," Temari explained.

"Who drained almost half their life to help me?"

"Look whos next to you sleeping," Temari whispered. "He was the only able donor besides myself but he wouldnt let me donate since I had to regulate your transfusions. He's been sleeping like the dead since the second transfusion."

I turned my head and saw Gaara lying on his side, facing me and what caught my eye the fastest was the bandage around the bend of his arm. His face was fully relaxed and I could hear his deep breaths due to my youkai senses. I saw Temari walking towards the door and she closed it behind her softly. I lifted my unrestrained arm and touched the bandaged arm gently and heard him start to wake up. He moved but I didn't look at him. The place where his blood was taken out had transfixed me. His hand came on top of mine and held it there on top of the bandage.

"Thank you," I whispered and looked up at him. His eyes were clear of any signs that he was sleeping and they were blank. "I guess I'm awake now thanks to you."

"We couldn't risk taking you over to the hospital and have to explain your marking and ears. They would have treated you badly and try to hurt you. It's what they did to me when I was a kid," he spoke calmly.

"I don't really care about the reasons why. You saved me at the risk of your own life," I whispered as I looked back down at our hands.

"Don't think too much on it. You got dumped on us since Kankuro found you and that silver-haired woman looked like she expected us to watch over you."

"Lady Satori is one you should never anger. She holds the key that opens the gates of the underworld and she could just send you there if she didn't like you," I snorted as I moved my hand away from him and rested it on my stomach. "Ive been there and it's no walk in the park."

"Faiza!" a familiar voice called and I heard the pounding of feet before Ika ran into the room and crawled onto the bed between Gaara and I. "Temari said you were finally awake."

"Yes, what have you been up to? Keeping out of trouble I hope," I smiled at him.

"I've been with Kiba and his dog. He showed me the whole sand village and wants to take me over to his home village," Ika bounced and I winced at the movement. "Sorry, I've been worried since Temari said you had to have blood and I wasn't a match."

"It's okay," I smiled as I hugged him with my one arm. "As soon as I'm allowed to get up, we'll talk about going to the other villages. Now let me rest."

Ika smiled and climbed off the bed and hurried out of the room as Temari came in with a tray of food. She sat it on the edge of the bed then helped me sit up and she propped up several pillows behind me before moving the tray closer. I saw gaara sit up in my peripherals and we started eating it quietly.

"As soon as this bag is empty, you can get up but you'll need someone nearby since your still weak," Temari spoke then left after we finished eating.

I closed my eyes and moved so I was laying down and sighed. My arms rested at my sides and I willed sleep to come but it didnt. Instead something warm wrapped around my unrestrained hand and I opened my eyes and saw Gaara lying close to me, his eyes practically telling me to tell him off. I wrapped my fingers through his and closed my eyes and turned my head away from him as I felt him move closer. His body was touching mine and for some reason, I felt warm and safe for the first time since the final battle that destroyed my family.

* * *

I looked at her as she laid there next to me and she seemed comfortable despite having a tube in her arm. Her skin felt warm to the touch as her hand was wrapped loosely through mine. Soon I felt her hand relax in mine and I realized that she had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and heard Temari come back in to check on the transfusions.

"Seems like he finally found someone," I heard her whisper to herself as she walked to faiza's side. "Its about time and to top it off, they both will live long after I'm dead. Guess Suna won't be getting a new Kazekage for a long time." she chuckled lightly then left.

I opened my eyes and looked at Faiza's sleeping form. _'Have I found someone to spend my life with? That woman, Satori, said I'd live as long as a hanyou but how long is that. Faiza mentioned that she would have inherited her fathers lands after her 500th year by what would I do with all that time? Everyone I know now would be long dead...'_

"Gaara, are you okay?" I almost jumped when I heard her soft voice. Faiza turned her head to me and frowed. "Whats on your your mind?"

"How long do hanyou's live?" I whispered.

"I wondered when you'd ask about that. The longest that I know of is my uncle and he's about 600 years old. Its hard when you've live surrounded by humans. If you know of any who had a beast like you, then they'd live a hanyou life like you and myself. I understand that you may be conflicted and if you would like, I'd come back and help you when it comes to that time when it gets hard," she spoke seriously, her face empty of emotion.

"You'd leave, why?" I asked curious.

"I still have a lot of family. My uncle married a human so that would be hard for him unless he bindes her to him and turned her into a hanyou but I don't think he'd has enough control over his youkai to do so," she spoke as she looked at the ceiling. "His kids all are hanyou so he wouldn't loose them..."

"I know the nine-tailed host."

"The kyuubi is still kicking?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, Naruto is a very boisterous person and became my friend about 6 years ago when he taught me that life is precious and you can't just kill anyone you want cause your annoyed."

"Sounds like one of a kind. I'd like to meet him someday," she giggled.

"Maybe once your back up to strength, we'll head over Kiba's village. He's the leader there. I'd take you to meet him and your brother could see the leaf village."

"Sounds like a date," she smirked before she yawned and closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I stared at her surprised at the way she said it but felt sleep tug at my mind and let myself drift off into slumber.


	10. The Lake of Konoha

"Yo, dumb-blonde, is eating ramen all you do?" Gaara called to some one down the streets minutes after we had entered the Leaf village called Konoha. Ika had run off with Kiba, a hat on his head instead of the wrappings he had before and I had a headband that flattened my ears to my head.

"Gaara, why are you here?" a blonde-haired blue eyed male poked his head out of a shop and I sensed a demon similar to Gaara.

"If you had been at your office at all lately you would have found a scroll sent from Suna, notifying the arrival of myself and a few guests. How many bowls have you eaten?" Gaara frowned.

The blonde frowned then went back in the shop and I heard muttered counting and giggled.

"I've only had 9 bowls today," the blonde frowned as I heard coins hit a table and he came out and directed his gaze on me as I stood slightly behind Gaara. "Who's this?"

"Faiza Taishou, she's from outside the five nations. She and her younger brother are staying at the Kazekage Manor at the moment."

"It's nice to meet anyone friends with my friends," the blonde smiled. "Naruto Uzamaki, 6th Hokage."

"Gaara's told me bits about you," I smiled shaking his hand.

"Wow, you have small hands... are those nails sharp?"

"Distracted much?" I laughed and pulled my hand back.

"Sorry that just reminds me of when..." He trailed off, his eyes wide as if he just was about to mention something he wasn't supposed to.

"She knows Naruto, I'm sure she could sense the Kyuubi right now," Gaara smirked. "He gains claws when the Kyuubi tries to come out."

"Don't be telling people facts like that!" the blond shrieked.

"You're making a scene. Later this afternoon, we'll come by the Hokage Tower. We have some things to discuss with you Naruto so you better be there or Faiza may just sick her dog that's almost as tall as a human on you," Gaara growled and I laughed as he mentioned my dog form. "It's not fun being tackled by that animal..."

"Hey, she is well behaved if she's not provoked," I growled insulted, "but Naruto, he is right. Fluffy is quite dangerous when she's angered."

"I'll be there," Naruto spoke seriously. "I usually go into the office in the afternoon and spend the mornings around the village, helping my friends and whatnot. It was nice to meet you Faiza, we'll see each other soon."

"He's a charmer," I giggled as soon as Naruto was out of hearing range.

"Seriously?" Gaara asked and I looked at him straight faced and saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"You're jealous!"

I squealed and saw his eyes narrow so I too a hint and dashed down the street. I heard him follow and also heard him growl and I laughed as I dashed down a side street. I caught Ika's scent so I followed it and jumped over a fence that led to a house. Ika's scent led around the house and when I got back there, I saw several dogs with humans, and Ika was watching with a huge grin.

"Faiza!" Ika called and I was about to go to him when something came around my waist and I found myself being tossed towards the lake.

"Oh hell no! I'm not getting my dress wet!" I yelled then transformed right before I hit the water.

"You're no fun Faiza!" I heard Gaara call as I surfaced as a dog and I swam back to shore and shook my fur dry.

"Was that dog just a girl just now?" I heard a female ask and I turned my head and saw the humans staring at me. The one who spoke seemed to be the only one who seemed nice. She didn't have a wild appearance about her. "Lord Gaara, what is going on?"

"What's going on is that it looks like Gaara lost his cool with my sister," Ika laughed as he came over to me and scratched my neck.

"Don't insinuate such things boy," Gaara growled and I smirked as I switched back to my human form and only my hair was damp.

"Oh really then why did you chase after me for what I said after we met Naruto?" I teased and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" the woman who had more of a wild look asked as she came closer.

"My name is Faiza, I'm the brat's older sister," I smiled.

"I am Tsume Inazuka. How is it that only your hair is wet after being tossed into the lake? Did you use some kind of jutsu?"

"I..."

"What's a jutsu?" Ika interrupted me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair that was unbound. "Faiza?"

"Ika, there are times that you shouldn't speak. Not everyone knows and would be able to understand what we are. We are lucky that Gaara is understanding," I hissed in the Inu language and his head lowered as a sign of shame. "You need to be careful around those outside the sand siblings."

"Forgive me," Ika whispered in Inu.

"There's nothing to forgive, you are young and still trying to learn the ways of humans," I whispered softly as I put my hand on top of his head.

"Faiza, is something wrong?" Gaara asked coming over. I walked away from the others with him before stopping and turning to him. Gaara lowered his voice, "What is it?"

"Ika is just slightly confused about human nature," I whispered back, reverting from Inu so he could understand. "Do we tell them what we are or make something up like it being a jutsu as they asked?"

"Well they didn't go running when they saw you transform and Kiba already knows, somewhat from coming to Suna and thinking he was going to help a canine," Gaara smirked.

"I still don't trust them so is it wise to give out such a secret? I know that in a way I'm similar to you and Naruto but they're all still humans to the core," I hissed.

"They are a clan where they work with canines..."

"Lord Gaara, is there something wrong?" Tsume asked.

"Just discussing options for the Taishou siblings," Gaara spoke calmly. "Faiza, it's okay. If something happens, there is always my sand."

"Taishou...? Your his brats?" Tsume asked eyes showing no emotion.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I spoke through narrowed eyes.

"The Great Demon Fang, General InuTaishou and his heir Sesshomaru, they're your family right?"

"And how would you know about such things?"

"Despite young Sesshomaru hating humans with the passion, his father the Great Demon Fang loved them. He helped start our clan and form our bonds with Ninken."

"That's not true is it, Faiza? Father doesn't hate humans..."

"Ika, it is best you remain quiet," I barked in Inu and he cringed back.

"My father does not hate humans. If he had, then he would have not mated one and gave me title of heir as a hanyou. Sesshomaru only acted that way because he didn't get the attention from his father like his half-brother got, being born from a human princess," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"If you are his heir, where's the mark of the house of the moon?" the girl who didn't look as whiled asked and I narrowed my eyes as pulled of my headband, revealing my crescent moon mark and ears. "Oh my giddy aunt... You really the offspring of that Inu taiyoukai..."

"How is it that a hanyou is able to take on their true form? That was deemed impossible," Tsume gasped.

"And yet, here I stand, a hanyou who has control of her youkai within and is younger than the Kazekage. My uncle doesn't even have the level of control that I possess because he was never taught directly by a Taishou the moment he could walk," I smirked. "I'll admit that my control isn't perfect due to the fact that I almost lost myself to it recently because I stayed in my true form for too long but I've never had problems."

"Forgive me for sounding rude," Tsume lowered her head as a sign of submission.

"You're only human. It's natural for you to judge harshly," I spoke coolly as Ika pulled off his hat and slid it into his pocket.

"Oh my gawd! He's even cuter!" the girl squealed and picked up Ika and touched his ears.

"Hana, act your age. If young Sesshomaru found you acting that way with his children..."

"Father is no longer alive. For the past 20 years he and my uncle have been dealing with a hanyou who was a threat to the world. In the final battle, he stayed behind so those that went to fight could get out. It should have been me since I was the one who had been fighting Naraku but he gave me my duties to keep those that had survived alive and get them out."

"If he fell in battle and you are heir, what are you doing here and not ruling your lands?"

"My uncle took over because I am not of age to rule. I was to inherit his lands after my 500th year, but obviously that never happened," I shrugged.

"My condolences. You are welcome in our home any time Princess Taishou," Tsume smiled.

"Thank you, it's relieving to know that the humans here who have lived around Jinchuuriki are more accepting of those similar. We wouldn't have been treated this well near home, even if we are the offspring of the former Ice Lord of the West."

"Konoha is very accepting of others if they mean no harm. Would you care to stay for the midday meal?" I nodded and Tsume smiled and walked inside and I heard her yelling at someone.

"Ma is slightly short tempered when it comes to meal time," Hana smiled as she finally put Ika on the ground.

"Sounds like someone I know," I smiled, narrowing my eyes at the young hanyou.

"I'm not that bad," Ika whined.

"No, you just complain a lot," I smirked and he huffed then ran off to play with the ninken, knowing that he'd never win this argument.


	11. The Hokage Tower

We finally were able to leave the Inuzuka Compound and Ika was sleeping in Kiba's room with him and Akamaru. The sun was setting and Gaara and I were walking down the streets to the Hokage Tower. I scratched my neck where a human's ears would sit underneath my headband and sighed. I knew Gaara was probably looking at me but I kept my eyes averted. After dinner had been a very interesting/embarrassing experience.

-Earlier that night-

"Faiza, can I stay the night here?" Ika bounced next to me in his seat.

"I don't see why not, you seem quite attached to Kiba," I smiled and he squealed like a girl. I frowned as Tsume got up and started cleaning up the dishes. I got up and as soon as I was away from the table Hana grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to the lake's dock. "Yo, where's the fire?"

"What is your relationship with the Kazekage?" Hana whispered, smiling so wide that I feared that it would hurt her face.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Do you like him?"

"Oh dear god, no!" I growled. "What are you, some obsessive fangirl?"

"You seem close to him and no I am not some fangirl. I don't have time for boys. I noticed he kept looking at you when he thought no one was looking."

"You're crazy. I've only known him about 11 or 12 days now, why?"

"Stay right here, I need to go get something and I'll be right back," Hana smirked and I shrugged and turned to look out over the water.

I leaned against the railing to my left and rested my head on the light pole and closed my eyes. I smiled softly as I heard the water lapping the shore with it's miniscule waves and there was a small breeze. I heard muffled talking behind me but didn't move until something hit me and I fell onto the dock and felt something heavy on top of me.

"Hana, that wasn't called for," I heard Gaara right above me then heard someone running away. The weight disappeared and I saw Gaara's hands on either side of the dock near my head as he pushed himself up so he wasn't squishing me. "I'm sorry Faiza, Hana seemed to want to drag me around."

"She was pestering me earlier," I muttered as I lifted myself onto my elbows. "That hurt. If I had known she was going to do that, I would have paid more attention."

I felt his hands grab me around my waist, right under my breasts and he pulled me to my feet and let me go. I winced slightly as he touched my cheek and I smelt my blood. I frowned and touched my cheek and saw blood. Gaara ripped a piece of his inner Kazekage cloak and dipped it in the water then started to wash off the blood.

"T-thanks, " I whispered as soon as he was done and I took a deep breath as my jaki swirled around my cheek healing it.

"That seems quite useful being part youkai," Gaara whispered and I nodded. "We should head over to the Hokage Tower now."

"Okay, just let me go check on Ika," I spoke then darted towards the house as I felt my cheeks aflame with embarrassment. "Hana, I'm going to kill you!" I called as soon as I caught her scent.

I found her sitting on a bed with Kiba and Ika. The four ninken dogs were lying on the ground.

"How was it on the dock? He kiss you?" Hana smiled and I growled and lunged at her being playful.

"You made me cut my cheek on that damned wood! How much more embarrassed could I get because of you think something is going on?" I growled, pinning her to the bed.

"Well if your embarrassed then it means that you do feel something for him," she giggled and I growled and got off the bed. "Don't worry about Ika, we'll take care of him while you take care of yourself."

I sighed and opened the window and jumped out and cleared my mind as I reached Gaara.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Just getting Hana back for me getting hurt," I smiled. "Let's go."

Now here I am walking with him through Konoha, my mind refusing to calm down from him falling on me at the dock. My silver hair was pulled over my left shoulder so I could hide my face from him while I sorted through my feelings. Father had always taught me that emotions sometimes got the best of you, no matter how cold you acted towards someone. He taught me the sighs of starting to love someone and I could feel that tug on my heart.

_'No, I can't fall in love with him!'_ I thought mentally shaking my head.

_**'Why not, he'll live as long as you. When you go back to Edo, take him with you and have him meet your**_** family.'** My beast whispered back.

_'How can I love someone after knowing them for less than two weeks? Isn't that impossible?'_

_**'Nothing is impossible when have the bloodline of the Taishou. Don't lie about your feelings. That's how InuYasha lost that human miko, Kikyo. Don't become cold like Sesshomaru for fear of**_** heartache.'**

"Faiza, are you okay? You've been rather quiet since we left the compound," Gaara's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I turned my head to look at him slightly.

"Just been thinking about what I'm going to do with my life. I've trained my whole life, planning to take over Western Edo, but now what?" I spoke. In truth, that had been in my mind but not what I had been thinking about when we left the compound.

"Faiza, you can stay with my siblings and myself like you have been the last couple weeks. Your presence is a comfort to me," he spoke calmly and I stopped walking and stared at him surprised. He stopped walking as well but didn't look at me. He looked down the streets where the Hokage Tower could be seen. "Don't look so surprised. Surely you knew there was a reason that I didn't just force you to leave the Kazekage Tower."

I looked down and turned and started walking to the tower, unsure what to even say to that last comment. I heard Gaara follow and I was grateful that he didn't push it. We walked inside and Gaara took the lead and we walked up a set of stairs and Gaara opened a door and let me go in first.

"Faiza, Gaara, I was wondering if you were actually going to come or if you got distracted!" Naruto's voice made me look up and scowl at him.

"We were at the Inuzuka Compound where my younger brother is at for the moment," I spoke coolly and sat on the couch.

"Okay, so Gaara what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"How much has the Kyuubi told you about him being sealed inside of you?" Gaara spoke as he pulled off his gourd and sat next to me.

"Not much, the Kyuubi isn't much of a talker," Naruto frowned. "Why do you know something I don't?"

"That wouldn't be a surprise," Gaara muttered quietly under his breath and I forced myself to not laugh at the statement.

"Naruto to put it bluntly, you are going to live practically forever," I spoke calmly. "The tailed beasts had been part of a youkai once and since the Kyuubi is infused into you, you have characteristics of a hanyou or a half-breed."

"Youkai? Are you saying that all those stories about demons ruling the lands and be able to change into animal forms are true?" Naruto asked scratching his chin.

"Yes, I am a daughter of one of those demons," I smirked as I pulled off my headband.

"Dog ears? What are you?" Naruto frowned and I shifted, making him jump out of his chair in surprise. I shifted back and started laughing as I sat back down next to Gaara. "Okay, I believe you. So if I live forever, does that mean I have to be Hokage forever?"

"No, I'm sure the villagers would start to get suspicious if you were still Hokage in 50 years and look like your 18," I smirked. "All those who are jinchuuriki will live a long time, given that they aren't injured to a point that would be fatal to humans."

"What about Gaara? He's not a jinchuuriki anymore," Naruto frowned and looked at the red head next to me.

"I still have some of Shukaku's essence since I am able to still control sand like I used to," Gaara spoke. "One of Faiza's relatives told me that I'd live a hanyou's lifeline which is not exactly exact."

"What do you mean?"

"The longest recorded life of a hanyou that the youkai council know of is my uncle who has lived for about 600 years," I spoke.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with 600 years?" Naruto screeched and I sighed as I flattened my ears to my head at the noise.

"When you finally step down from being Kage and not having the villagers be suspicious so maybe a decade or so, you can come back to my lands where I live. There is many things a hanyou or youkai could do. I suggest that you don't fall for a human though, because since you do not have the capability to bind a human to you and turn them hanyou, they will die eventually. It's hard for those who have been surrounded by humans all their life to watch them grow old and die while you stay young."

"How old are you?"

"16 years old, I've lived less than you," I smiled softly. "I'll be learning right along with you about how to live my long life. I have several friends and family back home that are human so you're not alone there either."

"Oh okay," Naruto seemed to calm down as he slumped back into his seat.

"Naruto, is there an empty room here in the Hokage Tower that we could stay in?" Gaara asked calmly and Naruto nodded.

"I'm tired and I do not smell good thanks to you Gaara," I growled and he smirked.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"He threw me into the lake nearby the Inuzuka compound," I sighed as I got to my feet and pulled on my headband. "Goodnight."

"Night Faiza," Naruto smiled and I saw Gaara glaring at him out of the corner of my eye as he stood up as well.


	12. I Got A Feeling

"You are jealous of him," I whispered as Gaara and I walked down the hallway to the residential part of the tower.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Who knows? The ability to show more emotion, how much he likes me, don't ask me. It's not like I can read a males simple mind," I muttered as we walked into the room and I followed my nose to the room that had no scent.

"Showing emotions are annoying and why would I be jealous of if he likes you?"

In the room that was scentless, I stopped in the center of the room and sighed frustrated. I pulled the headband off and tossed the fabric onto the couch with my bag before turning to look at Gaara. He was pulling off his gourd and leaning it against the wall. When he was done he looked back at me as he closed the door most of the way.

"Answer my question Faiza," Gaara growled quietly, knowing I'd hear him perfectly fine.

I walked closer to him and pressed my lips to his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt one of his hands come to the nape of my neck while the other wrapped around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I pushed him backwards and his back hit the door and it closed all the way. I smirked at him as he growled possessively and I pulled away and walked towards the bathroom.

"That's why your jealous," I whispered to him as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_'Oh Kami, did that really just happen?' _ I thought as I looked at my reflexion in the mirror. My face was flushed and I groaned. I turned on the shower to hot and stripped out of my kimono and sat under the nozzle, just needing to relax. I lowered my head to my knees and let the water roll down my back as my mind raced. _'He actually kissed me back...'_

_**'You are such an**_** idiot,'** my beast laughed and I sighed. _**'That Hana girl was right. I felt his gaze on you when you had been at their place. Also, you may have been oblivious to it because you had just hit the dock surface and cut your cheek, but he was very happy to be on top of you.' **__  
_

_'Go away,' _I muttered to her and she laughed but listened as I stood up. _'Damn her for getting those kind of images in my head.'_

* * *

I laid on the bed completely confused and left unsated. _How did her kissing me answer my question about me being jealous as she put it...? Oh kami, I'm falling for her... Damn it, it's only been two weeks since she showed up. It has to be all that blood withdrawal that is messing up my mind..._

Faiza came out of the bathroom, a black towel wrapped around her hair and a black towel around her body, and walked past me to her bag on the couch. I lifted myself so I was propped on my elbows and watched her. She slid on some underwear and a pair of red silk hamakas before the towel dropped, revealing her back. I could see a couple scars on her sides from when Ika had hurt her so she could get her control back and frowned. She pulled on a black long-sleeved top without putting on a bra and slid the clothes she had on before into a side pocket and pulled out a comb and walked back to the bathroom and pulled off the towel. I saw her wince as she combed around her ears but then her face went emotionless as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and combed it all before braiding it and coming back out. Without saying a word to me, she laid under the covers on the left side of the bed and closed her eyes.

I sighed silently as I got to my feet and went to go take a cold shower to clear my mind. After I turned off the water and dried off, I pulled on my pants and folded the rest of my clothes and set them on the couch next to Faiza's bag and got under the covers as well. I looked at Faiza and studied her face when she turned towards me and listened to her slow beating heart. I closed my eyes as well and let sleep take over.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt the beat of a heart against my ear and frowned. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on a bare male chest and their arms were wrapped around my waist. I frowned and moved my eyes and saw Gaara sleeping. I sighed and pulled out of his arms silently and walked out of the room. I heard a small clatter of metal and found the source of the noise in the kitchen. Naruto was searching through cupboards and muttering to himself about ramen.

"Why are you so concerned about ramen?" I asked, making him yelp in surprise.

"It's all I eat," he smiled and I gagged. "What, do you not like it?"

"There is a certain extent that I can stand it. I would never be able to live off it, three times a day, seven days a week for the rest of my life. Hire a cook who will make what you should be eating, not just pasta all the time. Shesh, it's a miracle that your not fat."

"Would that really happen if I ate it all the time?"

"Eventually yes," I snorted as I opened his fridge and saw eggs, onions, peppers, cheese, bacon, and sausage. I pulled out the food and turned to Naruto. "Pans? Spices?"

He opened a few cupboards and I pulled out what I needed and got the frying pans heating and placed sausage and bacon in one while making omelets in the other. Naruto pulled out three plates when the food was close to done and then left to go get Gaara and I put the food on the three plates before putting the pans in the sink and washing them. Gaara came in, still shirtless and sat down at the island and started eating while I dried my hands. I grabbed my plate and leaned against the counter and ate my food, no bacon included.

"Faiza this is amazing!" Naruto gushed as he took a bite of the omelet. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mother was a good cook," I whispered as I looked down at my half-eaten food. "She always snuck me into the kitchen and taught me even though my father was against me learning since I was supposed to be a proper, well-mannered princess."

"You're a princess?" Naruto asked.

"Used to be," I muttered, turning my back to the two boys. "Father gave his lands to my uncle before he died in battle so I'm not really considered a princess even though I am of royal blood."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up an uncomfortable subject," Naruto stammered and I snorted amused, making him go quiet.

"Mother and Father always taught me about fate. They pushed at it the most in their dying moments," I smiled softly as I looked out the window. "My father practically yelled at me that it was his fate to die while our enemy took him with him to the underworld. It's not really an uncomfortable subject, more like one that I've never really talked about since it's happened in the last month."

"Oh okay, are you going to finish your food?"

"Help yourself," I chuckled as I walked out of the kitchen.

I heard the two teenagers fighting over my food and I just smiled and shook my head as I entered the bedroom to get dressed. I pulled off my hamakas and pulled out a pair of red leggings and slid them on before pulling off my shirt and pulling on a bra. I searched through my bag and pulled out a back kimono that went to mid-thigh as the door opened and Gaara came into the room. I rolled my eyes as he stammered an apology and closed his eyes as he came in and closed the door.

* * *

My face felt like it was burning as I closed the bedroom door, my back to Faiza who had been half naked. I silently swore as I stood in front of the door, waiting for her to finish getting dressed.

"Gaara," I heard her whisper, "look at me."

I turned and saw that she hadn't moved and her top was still in her hand, resting on top of her bag. She let go of the top and let her hands fall to her sides as she stared at me quietly. I clenched my fists tightly when I felt them start to shake in wanting to touch her but didn't move.

"Do you feel anything for me?" she whispered, her eyes holding a hint of sadness. "You know who and what I am, could you ever accept that?"

My eyes trailed to the markings on her shoulders to the black strap of her bra down to the markings on her hips and wrists. I lifted my eyes back to hers and forced myself to walk closer and not loose control. I lifted my hand to her cheek and brushed a few hairs out of her face and remained quiet as I studied her expression.

"I think..."

"Hey Gaara, what are your..." I pulled Faize close to me and hid her body as the door opened. "What's going on?"

"Don't you have the decency to knock?" Faiza asked over my shoulder and Natuto stammered an apology and closed the door. "Gaara, what was it you were going to say?"

"I think that I could see us together in the future," I whispered, not pulling away from her and felt her small hands on my abdomen. "It is something that I thing is worth trying and seeing if it would work out."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me and I felt her hands on my shoulders as she laid her head on my chest.

"You want to know something? Every morning that we've slept in the same room, I have found myself in your arms every time," i heard her whisper.

"Really, how did I not know this?" I asked and she laughed.

"I always woke before you and moved away," she spoke. "I guess that I was embarrassed about what would have happened if you had woken up. It wasn't until Hana pulled me out to the dock that I started thinking about the possibilities of being with you."


	13. Returning to the Moon Palace

Faiza eventually pulled away from me and pulled on her tunic while I thought about things. She sat next to her back with her comb and started brushing her hair and I noticed that she winced when she got close to those ears. I walked over and pulled the brush from her hands and gently ran it through her hair around her ears.

"Thank you," she smiled as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and braided it.

"Are they really that sensitive?" I asked and she nodded. I brought a hand up andhesitantly touched them and she smiled as she closed her eyes. "Does it hurt when you hide them under than bandana?"

"When I first put it on yes, but after that it's no problem," she smiled as I handed her her bandana and she pulled it on.

"You are beautiful Faiza," I whispered and she giggled.

"Get dressed Gaara. I'm sure your siblings would want a letter from you to know you arrived safely or they may just freak out a little. After all, you are Kazekage," she smiled as she pulled on a pair of black knee high boots.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To go see Ika and make sure he did alright. Sometimes it's hard for him to stay in unfamiliar places," she shrugged and I pulled her to her feet as soon as she was done and she seemed confused until I brought my lips to hers.

I felt her stiffen for a second before she wrapped her arms around my neck and kiss me back. I cupped her cheek in one hand and wrapped my other around her waist and pulled her closer as I slid my tongue across her lower lip. She pulled back and I looked at her slighty amused as she looked startled. I kissed her nose and she smiled and pulled back.

"I need to go see my little brother," she said as she squeezed my hand. "Come by when your done sending your letter."

"Be carefu Faiza," I spoke as I handed her her two metal fans which were in sheaths and she strapped them to her thighs. She kissed my cheek then jumped out the window and disappeared in the streets.

* * *

I found Ika in the backyard by the lake talking to Hana and Kiba while their dogs chased each other. Ika was laughing and his hat was in his lap as he talked to the two siblings. I walked over and ruffled his hair as I sat behind him and pulled him into my lap.

"Where you good Ika?" I asked and he smiled.

"It was awesome..." he smiled but trailed off as he looked at me. "Why do you smell like Lord Gaara?"

"Ika, you act older than you should," I smiled back in Inu. "We are doing a temporary courting and seeing if things could work between us."

"What's going on Faiza?" Kiba asked.

"Hana you have my thanks for last night's incident," I smiled as I reverted back so they could understand. "Turns out you were right on the dot about your suspicions."

"What happened?" Hana asked, her eyes widening.

"He kissed me this morning," I smiled and she squealed in happiness. "Careful, sensitive hearing over here."

"Sorry," she giggled.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked confused.

"Don't worry yourself, dog-breath," Hana smiled. "He's here."

I turned my head and saw both Gaara and Naruto coming around the side of the house. Ika got out of my lap and I got to my feet and walked over to them. I bowed to Naruto before Gaara pulled me into his arms and kissed right behind my ear.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed against my neck.

"Get a room," Hana laughed and I looked at Kiba and his eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"So what's your plans for today Gaara," Naruto asked calmly, not fazed by the display at all.

"Show Faiza around Konoha. Tonight we'll need to head back for Suna," Gaara spoke as he rested his arm around my waist.

"I don't want to go," Ika whined as he came over and I sighed. "Faiza, can I stay here?"

"Ika..."

"It's no problem here," Tsume spoke as she came out.

* * *

"That's besides the point," Faiza spoke sadly and I frowned. "I have a feeling that our uncle will need us back soon."

"Faiza, does that mean..."

"I don't know Ika," shewhispered. "I hope it has not come to that."

"Faiza, what's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not here." I nodded and pulled her closer. "Weren't you going to show me around the village?"

"Right now?" I asked and she nodded. I looked at her eyes and saw a little bit of dread in them and realized she wanted some kind of distraction "Of course."

By mid-afternoon, Faiza seemed to fully enjoy herself as we walked around the town. She seemed surprised at some of the items in the vendor's market and I bought her a necklace she seemed to like. It was a purple amethyst crescent moon on a silver chain. When I had gotten that for her, she hugged me happily. After that, I took her to the cliffs above the Hokage stone heads and we looked out over the village.

"Princess Faiza!" a squeaky voice called and Faiza spun around and I saw some kind of two-headed creature flying towards us.

She jumped into the air and some kind of cloud formed under her and she went to the creature. I watched from the ground as a small green toad-like creature came into view and handed her a scroll. They descended and as soon Faiza as touching the ground, she fell to her knees. I ran over to her and knelt next to her concerned.

"Get your hands off Princess Faiza!" the toad thing squeaked wielding a two-headed spear.

"Silence Jaken," Faiza growled and the thing stiffened and stepped back.

"Faiza...?"

"Ika and I must return," she whispered as she opened the scroll. The symbols were unfamiliar to me. "It's as I feared. He's going to try and mark her fully... Jaken, go fetch Ika. He will be with two or three humans who's ancestors were on good terms with Lord Inutaishou."

The thing named Jaken got onto the two headed creature and they flew off.

"Faiza...?"

"My uncle, a hanyou like me, married a mortal and now wants to fully mark her, hoping to give her the time a hanyou would. The only problem there is the fact that he has no control over his inner-demon," Faiza explained as I helped her to her feet. "He could kill her. I'll go with you to Suna then I'll need to leave."

"How long would you be gone?" I asked as we ran towards th Hokage tower to get our things.

"I don't know," she muttered. "Jaken will take Ika directly to the Moon Palace..."

"What where those things?"

"Youkai that don't have enough power to have a humanoid form. Jaken is a Kappa that has served the Taishou line since Inutaishou was young. The two-headed dragon is called Ah-Un and has served my father. Come."

She strapped her bag to her back as I strapped my gourd on and we jumped out the window and ran to the forest, heading back to Suna.

"When would I be able to see your home?" I asked as we ran.

"It would have to be another time when I know my family is stable. I'll tell them of us so that when you do come, they'll be prepared," she spoke calmly.


	14. The TransSeal Mating

As soon as we reached the Suna gates, I kissed Gaara deeply before summoning my light orb and dashed home. I landed in the courtyard where jaken and Ika were just barely getting off Ah-Un. I dashed past them and into the palace where I knew inuyasha would be sitting in the study.

"Uncle, you do know the risks don't you?" I asked as soon as I closed the study door behind me. "Especially since you have barely any control over your demon?"

"I can't live without her Faiza," inuyasha muttered. "I was hoping that of you where there, you'd be able to keep me in check. I've read that it doesn't have to me the one marking human to direct the ceremony."

"Lady Satori would be more equipped to handle a Trans-Seal Mating uncle Inuyasha..."

"She is not a Hanyou who has full control of their inner-beast," Inuyasha interrupted me. "I want my only blood-related niece to perform the ceremony. Lady Satori will be there at the Blood Sakura Pool but only to watch. You and her will be the only ones present."

"I don't know how to perform a Trans-Seal Mating, I've only read about it in text..."

"You should read this," Inuyasha handed me a scroll and I sat down as I recognized father's hand writing.

**_My Dear Faiza:_**

**_I am not sure where I will be at when this scroll is given to you. At this time that I am writing this, your mother is pregnant with our second child. I have always known since my half-brother married the shikon no tama Miko, he would one day ask to have the Trans-Seal Mating performed. _**

**_You are the only adequately equipped demoness to be able to perform this ceremony due to what my training you to master your demon. It's in your blood and your demon will be present no matter how you fight it and she will be able to tell you what is needed. Only you can complete this ceremony because of you being a hanyou and considering your ancestry of having myself as a father and the Great Dog General as your grandfather. _**

**_Don't doubt your abilities. No matter how I act, like the ice-hearted person I need to be to keep my reputation intact to ready these lands for their next ruler, I will always be proud to have you as my daughter and future heir. _**

**_Lord Sesshomaru _**

I took a shaky breath as I closed the scroll and closed my eyes to calm my erratic beating heart. I felt a hand cover my own and opened my eyes to see my uncle kneeling before me.

"I ask you to please consider this. Kagome has recently become ill from the left over miasma from Naraku and the doctors give her a little over a month. I cannot loose her," Inuyasha whispered and rested his forehead on my knees as he shook with sadness and fear. I smiled down at him sadly before bending over and kissing his head.

"I'll do it," I whispered in his hair and heard him take a deep breath. "When it is complete, I would like to bring Gaara and show him our lands. In a way, we are courting at the moment."

"I'm happy for you Faiza and I am in your debt," Inuyasha whispered as he stood up. "As soon as the ceremony is complete, I'll get the palace in order. You do realize that even though Sesshomaru handed his rule over to me that you are still a Princess and must act like one while you are here?"

"No," I whined and pouted.

"Don't whine to me, pup, you were brought up like one and you will act like it," Inuyasha spoke.

"You remind me of father when he'd get on my back for pranking the guards," I smiled as i stood. "I expect my rooms are in order as well as my wardrobe and jewelry?"

"Yes, now go wash up for dinner," Inuyasha smiled and kissed my brow before I left.

I entered my room and saw the box that held my silver diadem on the red and black comforted that was on the king sized bed. I stripped down and entered the hot springs and grabbed my scented soap that was lavender and chamomile and washed myself thoroughly then washed my silver hair that went to mid thigh. As soon as I was done, two female servants came into the room to dress me. They pulled out a black and red kimono. The first layer was red, the second was black that had sakura flower designs along the sleeves then the third was a mesh-type that was red and added detail to the detail of the second layer. As soon as I was dressed, they pinned my hair up and then placed the diadem on my brow. It was a small band of silver that had sapphire blue diamonds embedded into it. It rested an inch below my hair line and then more strands of hair were woven around it so it wouldn't be dislodged.

"You are ready milady," the two servants bowed. "Dinner should be complete by now."

"You are excused," I spoke then looked at my reflection as they left.

**_'Why is your aura disturbed? This has been your life since_ birth,'** my beast asked.

_'It's not the same now that Father isn't here to pick me up for dinner,' _ I thought sadly. _'I never really mourned his death, I just woke up and took Ika away. It was never mentioned after I had learned the news, we just pushed everything aside. I know that Ika probably mourned the two days I was unconscious but I...'_

"Faiza, are you ready to go down?" Inuyasha called as he knocked on the door.

"I guess," I sighed and stood up as he opened the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I walked to him.

"I never really too the time to mourn. I acted strong for Ika and felt ashamed if I had broken down," I whispered as he wrapped my arm around his and he led me down to the first floor where the Great hall stood. "Now that I'm all dressed up again, it brings things back and I feel even more ashamed for not taking the time."

"After dinner if you want to take the next few days and go to his shrine in the private gardens..."

"After the ceremony," I smiled slightly. "After all, you said that the left over Miasma has reached her so better sooner than later."

"And what are you two secretly conversing over?" Miroku asked as he came into view.

"Miroku!" My smile widened and I hugged him.

"Faiza..."

"Don't badger me about Princess responsibilities, Inu, he is family," I growled and he smirked. "Let's eat then we'll take later."


	15. The Pond of the Blood Moon

After dinner, Inuyasha carried Kagome outside into the courtyard while Satori and Faiza followed. Since Satori mentioned that it would be a Blood Moon, they knew that the ceremony would need to take place tonight. Miroku and Sango would take care of all the children until they returned. Faiza pulled Kagome into her arms while Inuyasha grasped Satori's arm and the two female Inu used their light orb to reach the destination.

The water was red due to the light of the moon reflecting the sakura blossoms that were in full bloom and from the countless ceremonies that had been taken place and the blood shed. Faiza waded out into the water and sat Kagome on the flat rock in the center of the pond then stepped back, allowing the tainted water to seep into her kimono.

"Inuyasha, you know what you need to do," Satori spoke gently from the water's edge.

Inuyasha nodded and waded out into the water and pulled Kagome to her feet and he buried his face in her neck. "Forgive me Kagome, but this will hurt," he whispered sadly. Faiza opened her mind and let her inner demon take over her her body."Don't let me hurt her."

"Inuyasha, draw your blood then bite her," Chonini spoke and he drew a claw along his neck. "Kagome you must drink his blood, no matter how repugnant it may possible be for your human nose. Inuyasha begin."

"Chonini, are you sure about this?" Satori asked but she ignored her.

'_Futatsu no chi_  
_Shinkan to hitotsu ni natte iru._  
_Miko wa, osen sa rete_  
_To Taishō no chi o mimashou_  
_Anata no jōmyaku ni mazeru._  
_Anata no nakama no yō ni naru_  
_Chōjuinochi, wakai hikari to hāfuburīdo._  
_Inu yasha no akuma_  
_Kanojo no hikari o shiyō shite yami o yūgō_  
_1 Node, dore ga anata no ketsugō_  
_o setsudan suru koto wa dekimasen ni narimasu.'_

Chonini watched the two carefully as she said the words for the Sealing and saw that Inuyasha was fighting with all he had to not loose control. She could see the purple jagged marks on his cheeks and the red in his slitted eyes. As soon as she said the final word she walked over to the couple and placed a hand on Inuyasha's back.

"Kemono o surīpu, anata no yokubō ga mitasa rete iru," Chonini whispered and the jagged marks disappeared and he pulled away from Kagome and she caught him when he started to fall as Satori appeared on the rock to stabilize Kagome. "It has been done."

Chonini pulled Inuyasha over to the edge of the pond and lowered him before giving Faiza control again and she collapsed, halfway in the lake unconscious.

"Inuyasha, can you move at all?" Satori asked as she carried Kagome over to them.

"It will be hard but I can do it, but Faiza is out cold," Inuyasha muttered as he forced himself to sit up.

"That is to be expected of her. I was thinking of transforming to get you all back at once and my true form is the only way."

"I'd be able to help get them onto your back," Inuyasha spoke and got to his feet slowly.

Satori laid Kagome on the ground then transformed and crouched down so Inuyasha could get the girls onto her back. Kagome was easier since she could move some but Faiza it was harder since she was half drenched and dead-weight. As soon as Inuyasha finally got her up, Satori jumped into the sky and headed back to the Moon Palace. Several guards came forward and picked up Faiza, Inuyasha and Kagome and took them to their rooms where servants would see to them and clean them up.


	16. A Journey with Four Warriors

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the black ceiling of my room. I frowned, not remembering ever coming to bed. I got up and went to bathe, figuring that I'd deal with the confusion later. I bathed and when I returned to my rooms, a black kimono with light blue sakura petal designs along the sleeves was laid out. I dressed quickly and pulled my hair over my left shoulder and braided it and put my diadem on. I slid on my shoes then left the bedroom and headed down to the great hall where I heard a lot of chattering.

Once I entered the room, it became quieter and I saw a raven-haired Hanyou sitting in the chair destined for the lord of the west to Inuyasha's right. I took my place at Inuyasha's left and sapphire blue eyes met me from the hanyou and I gasped. Inuyasha placed a hand on top of mine and I looked at him.

"Lady Satori said that you might not remember the ceremony because Chonini was in control, but it went perfectly," Inuyasha smiled and I nodded. "You have been sleeping for the past two days from the drain of releasing her and we have been preparing the palace for the one who courts you. You will be escorted there and back by Lady Satori's personal guards and Ika will stay here."

"I hate being a princess at times," I muttered as I drank some tea. "When will the dogs be ready?"

"As soon as the meal is over," Inuyasha smirked. "When you enter his village, do not hide your identity. They must know who you are and why you are so close to their leader."

"Very well, I'm ready to go now," I sighed softly and he chuckled.

"They await you outside. You'll be orbing there and using Jaki clouds back. Have fun Princess Faiza."

I shook my head as I got to my feet and excused myself from the room. I exited the palace and saw four black haired inu taiyoukai who were wearing red metal armor in a similar style that father used to except they also had helmets that seemed to enhance their gold eyes and cheek bones _(think Lord of the rings: Two Towers - the battle at helm's deep, the elves helmet except no leaf design). _I walked over to the four of them and they surrounded me and each placed a hand on my shoulders, two on each, and their other hand was on the back of the warrior next to them.

"Brace yourselves," I smirked and drew upon their jaki to power my light orb and we few to Suna. I had us land a few miles away from the village so that we'd have a grand entrance. "Resume your positions and stay alert. I'm not sure how they'll act to me seeing my true appearance."

"Yes milady," the four spoke then turned to face the way I was facing.

Two were in front of me three feet in between them so people would be able to see me and the other two took similar positions behind me. We started running towards the cliffs in the distance and I internally felt sorry for the four warriors who were in metal armor. Once we neared the cliffs, I noticed several Shinobi who had weapons out.

"Milady, are they a threat?" one asked.

"Only if they attack but if they do, then Lord Gaara will punish them for attacking a princess," I spoke calmly, letting my voice reach the shinobi.

We walked through the entrance and as soon as we reached the other side, people stopped what they were doing and cleared the road as we came into view and walked past them. I held my head high and pulled out a fan and we casually walked down the streets and I fanned myself, wondering why someone had picked out a black kimono for me to wear to be escorted around. It took a few minutes before we reached the Kazekage tower and Gaara was standing on the roof with Temari and Kankuro. When we came to the steps of the tower, the siblings jumped over the edge and landed on the top steps.

"Lord Gaara," I smiled and bowed my head. "I have come to escort you to the Moon Palace like I promised."

"Princess Faiza," Gaara smirked, catching onto the formalities game in front of his villagers. "I didn't expect you so soon but it is a good thing that I do my job well. Temari, Kankuro, you'll be fine for a few days, right?"

"Of course," Temari smirked. "Take care of him."

"I will but plan for longer than a couple days," I smirked as Gaara walked down the steps. "Maybe plan for over a week, the lands of the west are quiet extensive and larger than three of the five great nations."

"Get lost you two, make him more lively when he returns," Kankuro smirked and I laughed.

"May I escort you to the gates, Princess Faiza?" Gaara asked, holding out his arm.

"Thank you, Lord Gaara. How is it that you have better manners than the puppet master?" I asked and heard Kankuro fuming.

"I didn't have to deal with him," Gaara winked at me as we headed back towards the gates. "How was your trip?"

"Quick," I smiled. "The ceremony went well but took a lot out of me. To get here from the palace took only a matter of minutes but now that you're along, we'll have to take a slower way than my light orb. How do you feel about flying and heights?"

"They do not scare me if that's what you are asking, milady," Gaara smirked. "I use my sand quite often to be up in the skies and away from the ground."

"Good," I smirked and chuckled as I saw several girls' mouths drop as they saw me on Gaara's arm. "Do you have some sort of fanclub in this village?"

"Unfortunately yes since I first became Kazekage six years ago," Gaara frowned slightly.

"Wow, you were what... thirteen when you took over?" I gasped and he nodded his head as we entered the path between the cliffs. "If you thought my size as a dog was large, you should see how large these four get. They are full youkai and personal guards to Lady Satori."

"She is your father's mother, right?"

"Yes," I smiled, slightly surprised that he remembered as we finally exited the gates. "Men transform, Gaara will be on my cloud." The four nodded as I summoned my jaki cloud and Gaara seemed slightly surprised as it formed around our feet. "You should watch their transformation."

"Why?" Gaara frowned at me then looked down as we went higher up and the four transformed into their full size that was taller than a three story house. "That is an eye opener..."

"Come along men, Inuyasha tends to get impatient when he knows a guest is coming," I called to them and they jumped into the air as I directed my jaki cloud west towards the Moon palace.

"It's so green here," Gaara frowned after a couple hours of traveling. "It seems alien..."

"If you saw some of the youkai who can't hold human form, it would seem so although I guess you're used to seeing sand almost everywhere you go... We just entered the western lands. If you look, you can see the Moon Palace on the horizon."

"Exactly how large is it?" Gaara's eyes widened.

"Probably about a third of the size of your village," I shrugged and squeezed his hand. "We'll reach it within the hour."

_**'Milady, youaki to the south are headed this way and they are no friendly** **youkai**__,'_ one of the inu's barked and i sighed.

"Of course..." I muttered. "The one day, I don't bring my weapons is the day, youkai think they can attack."

_'What type are they?' _I barked at the inu.

_**'Fire phoenixes and lower class youkai that remind me of that filthy hanyou that led to your father's**_** downfall.'**

"Even better, youkai with a brain," I rolled my eyes and erected a barrier around Gaara and myself. "Let them come close then get rid of them."

**_'Yes milady,'_ ** All four barked and I smiled and leaned against Gaara.

"You'll get to see youkai in action, Gaara," I whispered and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my back to his chest. "Here they come."

I saw the blur across the sky and smirked as I felt the four Inu directing their jaki to their claws which held poison similar to father's. I saw about 20 fire phoenixes and hundreds of low class demons come close.

"Give us the princess!" one snapped.

"Princess Abi, what point do you have in flying to your death? My father is dead but thad does not mean I am unprotected," I called to her and she narrowed her eyes at me. "You don't get it, do you? The fact that Naraku is dead is because of my father and myself. Go home or be killed."

"I will avenge my mother's death and you stopped me from doing it!" Abi snapped.

"Oh dear," I sighed. "Someone is close to going into heat. Men dispose of them."

"What was that about?" Gaara asked as the four dogs killed the youkai.

"The hanyou who killed my father as he was dying, killed her mother because she refused to help him. Abi was always helpless without her nearby so now that Naraku is gone, she has no one to blame except those who helped personally kill him," I shrugged as we started moving again and the dogs caught up so I released my barrier. "The sooner we are inside the Palace barrier the better."


	17. Courting Customs

"The princess is in sight!" a guard called inside the palace and I led Kagome outside with Reini, Suniko, Kazuno and Ika as the other curious youkai entered the courtyard, leaving the main path empty as the gates were opened. Two of the guards came into view then Faiza came into view, on the arm of the red head that had helped her after she gained control of her inner demon then the other two guards appeared.

"Presenting Princess Faiza and Lord Gaara!" someone announced.

The two walked forward and the two men in front fell back so couple were in the front and they walked down the path, calmly and the lower youkai bowed as they passed. Even though it didn't show, I could see the wonder in Gaara's eyes as his eyes moved around, taking in the palace and the youkai around him. They finally reached me and bowed.

"Lord Inuyasha, we have returned," Faiza smiled as she came out of her curtsy. "Lord Gaara is the one who is currently courting me."

"Welcome Lord Gaara, I hope you enjoy your stay at the Moon Palace. Princess Faiza, head up to my study and we will be with you shortly. Children go play in your rooms," I ordered gently and Faiza pulled Gaara inside then the children dashed inside to the playroom.

* * *

Faiza led me inside the palace where dozens of servants were working. She led me up the stairs and I saw more servants working. A door was opened and  
I recognized the kappa that had informed Faiza that she was needed at home. Faiza pulled me into the room that the Kappa had opened and I was astounded by all the books and scrolls around the room.

"Make yourself comfortable, milady. Tea will be up shortly," the kappa bowed then left.

"How many servants are here?" I asked, pulling off my gourd and Faiza laughed

"Several hundreds. We house dozens of youkai families who lost their homes due to the man who was my father's demise so it's never quiet and I believe most rooms are full due to how many are here," she smiled as she pulled off the diadem and set it on the table. "I hate all the formalities that go with being of royal blood."

"And you would think that you'd be used to it," Inuyasha spoke as he entered.

"I don't like acting that spoiled," Faiza snapped.

"Ask anyone of the servants and guards, she was trouble."

"It was better than sitting around and learning how to sit properly and how to behave," Faiza smirked as she leaned against me.

"Just because we are in my study now, does not mean you get to just disregard all you were taught. Since we are housing hundreds of youkai, you must act properly. They look up to you because you are his daughter and rightful heir of the Western lands."

"Can we not talk about politics?" Faiza asked.

"Of course," Inuyasha smiled as a girl came in with a tray. "So Gaara, from what you've seen of our lands, what do you think?"

"Quite different from Suna," I replied, "but it is all quite beautiful."

"I'm sure while you are here, you'll be able to see a lot of the western lands on foot, not just from the sky…"

"Excuse me milord, but the son of the southern lord is here to visit princess Faiza," the kappa appeared and Faiza put her diadem back on and got to her feet.

"I'll be back soon," Faiza whispered and left, sliding her hands in the sleeves of her kimono.

"Ain't it grand being a princess who isn't mated," Inuyasha spoke sarcastically. "I feel bad for her when all these suitors show up asking for her hand. She always refuses them and more keep showing up."

"How does one become a mate?" I asked and he started laughing.

"Oh forgive me; you don't know much of our customs. To mate another, the males must make sure the females will become pregnant and leaves a mark on their neck," he smiled, showing two crescent shaped marks on his neck. I nodded and hid my embarrassment easily. "You seemed quite surprised once you were entered the gates."

"It is very different seeing what you have in your lands. Youkai bearing many marks, not being shunned, youkai who hold no human form, all of it is so new to me. It's like I've been thrown into a whole new world."

"Ah yes, I know how that is. I felt similar when I entered your village. One day I hope we have a better knowledge of each other's worlds…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME! I WILL NOT MATE YOU!"

"And there is the lovely noise of her rejecting another suitor. They really do try. The southern heir has come over a dozen times asking for her hand, yelled at him every time. I do believe that the fifth time, she transformed and almost killed him. I must warn you Gaara that while you are doing this temporary courting, many will challenge you for her. You must not lose otherwise you'll lose the right to court her, even if another kills the one who beat you. You lose once and you'll never gain the right back unless you beat everyone."

"Good thing his sand is lethal," Faiza spoke as she entered the room and slumped onto the couch. "Can I kill Kouhai?"

"No, unfortunately not. You kill him and you'll start a war between our lands because you did not follow the Youkai customs. Just have Gaara kill him and you'll be good," Inuyasha spoke and she giggled.

"Come on Gaara, I'll show you around the palace and the grounds. Tomorrow, we'll start going around the lands."

"Faiza you know that those four men will be guarding you until Gaara returns home, maybe even longer. Satori seemed adamant with them being your guards." Inuyasha spoke and Faiza just rolled her eyes as I strapped my gourd to my back and walked out of the room with Faiza.


	18. The Taishou Gardens

All went well when I showed gaara the palace but I felt like that wasn't going to last once we went out to the gardens. My four guards fell in step behind us and I felt several glares as my arm rested on his as we walked around. It looked like he was escorting me when it was the other way around. Just like I thought, it wouldn't be peaceful when the twin heirs of the northern lands stopped in front of us.

"We challenge you lord gaara for the right to court Princess Faiza," Shika spoke and his brother, Rotsu, nodded.

"Have fun," I smiled and backed up to the four brothers and surrounded me. "What are your four names if your guarding me the rest of my life?"

"Noro."

"Baino."

"Tsuki."

"Cooro."

"Perfect, alright so I know your brothers who's oldest?"

"We were born the same day but Tsuki was born first then Baino then Cooro and I was last," Noro spoke. "Looks like they're about to begin."

I looked over and saw the twins get into slight crouches with their katanas out. I grinned when I saw gaara's sand come out of his gourd and float around him as he stood there relaxed and his arms crossed. The twins lunges and Gaara's sand split and blocked both of them five feet away from him and threw them twenty feet away. I giggled and gaara winked at me as the two came back. His sand stopped them again when though he wasn't looking at them. After a while of this, I felt Gaara's boredom and he wrapped them into his sand coffin. When they begged for mercy, gaara dropped them to the ground and I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Besides you getting bored, it was entertaining to watch," I smiled, not bothering to lower my voice. "There will be others with more fight in them and you may actually kill a few. Some fell ashamed for loosing and feel like they don't deserve to live if they loose."

"I was being courteous to those two," Gaara shrugged as we walked past the twins who where shaking.

Through out the day, Gaara fought several times before he started to get tired. All courting fights were put on hold and I led gaara to a place where he could rest. The four brothers stayed and guarded the entrances to the maze and I led gaara through the hedges to the private garden that only a few were allowed to enter. I let go of his arm and knelt in front the stone carvings in the center of the garden. The was one for Inutaishou, Rin, and Sesshomaru and their carvings were almost exact likenesses of the real person.

"Is this...?"

"Yes, this the shrine of the Taishous. My father is one one holding the woman. She was my mother," I whispered as I closed my eyes and sent small prayers for each of them and felt a weight lift off my heart. "Only Taishous are technically allowed to enter but the children are not allowed. So only uncle and I are allowed. We can bring others if we felt like it but I believe you are the first to ever enter this shrine besides uncle and myself."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So you could rest from all those fights. Courting fights may have been put on hold but it doesn't stop everyone. There still would be fights if we had stayed in the open areas. This is a private garden so rest."

* * *

I looked at Faiza as I sat down next to my gourd and studied her. She was kneeling in front of the statues, still as if her own statue. Her eyes were closed and her hands were on her knees as she meditated. I figured that she hadn't really mourned and let her be.

Some time later I saw Inuyasha enter the garden and he smiled as he saw Faiza. He motioned for me to follow him and I got up and strapped my gourd to my back. I looked at Faiza and she hadn't moved so I left with her uncle.

"She may not come out for several more hours," Inuyasha spoke calmly. "She had been unconscious after the battle and that was when her brother mourned. As soon as she had woken, she took Ika to your nations. It only has been about three weeks since he passed away and her mother had passed away hours before they went into battle due to a poison that Naraku had spread out to attack all humans. Rin was such a sweet girl when Sesshomaru had first met her when she was 7."

"I see," I spoke quietly and silently sent my thoughts up to the three unknown Taishous.

"How many suitors have you fought today?"

"A couple dozen. Youkai, hanyou, and human alike."

"And you haven't lost yet? Did you kill any of them?"

"All six youkai," I shrugged.

"The ones who have honor drilled into mind. If they loose battle, no matter what kind, their life is taken by their defeater," Inuyasha spoke as he led me inside and up the stairs.

"That's what Faiza said."


	19. Demon Slayer's Village

The next day Faiza was at breakfast and she seemed back to normal. I watched her closely in case she was hiding her sadness but never saw any. After breakfast, Faiza had a small bag and we walked out the gates with her four guards, planning to see the western lands.

She was in a pair of white hamakas and a white kimono haori that went to her knees and had slits up to her waist. Her white hamakas were tucked into black boots that went to mid calf. Clothes had been made for me. Black hamakas tucked into black ankle boots and a red haori over a black under haori. Different strapped had been made for my gourd and Faiza had refused to say anything when she had helped me put it on, only that it was stronger than the one I had before. The four guards were in their usual red armor and helmets and had on all black underneath. Faiza had complained about them as well as the diadem on her brow, saying she didn't want to look like she owned the world but didn't win that argument.

"Princess Faiza, where would you want to go first?"

"I want to go see Sango and Miroku," Faiza spoke as we walked down the road at a casual pace. "They'd want to meet Gaara. Well start at the borders and work our way back to the Moon Palace."

"Yea milady," they nodded and I heard Faiza sigh as her cloud started to form. I used my sand and followed her up above the trees and the four guards ran below through the trees.

"They can be annoying sometimes," Faiza shrugged at my gaze and we headed northeast. "Sango a d Miroku has been in the first tachi that went after Naraku. Father had joined several years later because Naraku had threatened Mother when she was just father's wads. They are very talented humans."

It took most of the morning of traveling before Faiza descended and I saw a village below. She landed and I landed next to her as a woman with brown hair came out with a baby girl on her hip. A man came out wearing priest robes with boy who looked no older than three on his shoulders. The four guards jumped over the gate and landed behind us.

"Faiza, what are you doing here?" the woman asked and hugged her with one arm.

"Just came to visit while I was in the western lands. Sango, this is Gaara, he is a Kage one of the large nations over the eastern mountains," Faiza smiled.

"Are you being courted by this young man?" the woman, Sango asked.

"Such a fine pick..." The man was slapped by both Sango and Faiza.

"Perverted monk," Faiza huffed and crossed her arms. "Watch yourself Miroku. Come on Gaara, I'll show you around the demon slayer village. You really need to come up with a better name. You lose your rep when your friends with dozens of demons."

"We know, we're working on it," Sango laughed. "Miroku, let's get the kids fed so they can be put down for naps."

"Mama, I don't want to," the boy in miroku's shoulders whined.

"Kido, everyone takes naps when their younger," Faiza smiled. "Behave if you want me to bring some demons for you to attack."

"Okay!" the boy smiled.

"You're going to have to keep your promise, you know that right?" Sango rose a brow as Miroku walked off with Kido.

"Jaken isn't doing anything anymore since he doesn't have rather to chase after," Faiza smiled and she laughed. "I'm gonna show Gaara around. Men you can relax."

The soldiers nodded and pulled off their helmets and walked over to the buildings.

"Have puppies following after you?"

"They're centuries older than me. Inuyasha is just paranoid so Satori assigned them to be personal guards. I'm suck with the quadruplets."

"They're brothers? Oh man it would have sucked having four at one time."

"Don't jinx yourself, miss-I'm-pregnant-with-twins," Faiza smiled before she grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side of the village.

"Faiza!"

"Later Sango," Faiza called back and laughed.

"She really pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah, I could smell them. Being one of the higher level demons, Inus have high senses," she shrugged. "Sometimes it sucks having a high sense of smell."

"Do I want to ask?" I frowned and she shook her head.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Sango asked as we stood at the gates with the quadruplets.

"Yeah, gaara has a nation to look after and we were lucky to get him a week off to come here," I smiled. "He wanted to see the western lands and that is the largest of the four providences so it will take several days to see everything."

"Don't have too much fun..."

SLAP!

I sighed and formed my jaki cloud around me and gaara and we left the village and flew close to the forest tops. The four guards ran below in the forests and Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Princess!" Noro called and I lowered us down to the ground. "There is someone who has been following us since we left the Demon Slayer village. I cannot tell if it is a threat or a friendly youkai."


	20. Stalkers

"Faiza!" someone called through the trees before Faiza stumbled against me and something small was in her arms.

"What the...?" one of the guards gasped and I looked at the fuzz ball in Faiza's arms.

"Shippou, what are you doing here?" Faiza asked as the ball moved and I saw the face of a child that had a bushy tail and feet that reminded him of a cat's. He stepped back and I saw that he went to Faiza's waist. "You've grown a lot."

"I heard you were wandering around with a mate-to-be, why didn't you tell me?" the child asked.

"He arrived just yesterday," Faiza smiled. "You were on the list of people to visit. Oh, Gaara this is Shippou. He's a fox youkai. Shippou, this is Gaara, he's the one courting me."

"Hi!" the boy smiled. "So where were you going to go to…"

"Shippou!" several voices echoed through the forest.

"Uh-oh…" Shippou pouted. "Don't let them take me Faiza. I don't want to go back…"

"Shippou!" a woman entered the clearing wearing a white animal pelts and her hair back into two ponytails. After her came a man with greenish brown pelts on and two other men in animal pelts. "Why did you run off?"

"Lady Ayame, do not act so informally in front of princess Faiza," one of the guards spoke and the woman paled as she looked at Faiza and me.

"Princess Faiza… I…" the woman stammered.

"Calm down Ayame, the guards are just pricks," Faiza smiled as she walked over to her and hugged her. "Its good to see you, I haven't seen you in several years. Kouga, you too."

"You seem a lot better since the battle. When did you get back?" the man in greenish brown pelts asked.

"Inuyasha wanted me to perform the Trans-Seal mating for him and Kagome. Now, I'm showing Gaara around he lives over the mountains where there are not many youkai or hanyou. Gaara this is Ayame, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkakku. They are wolf youkai. Everyone this is Gaara," Faiza smiled then she walked back to me and I pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Possessive much?" Ayame laughed. "I like him. Do you have any brothers?"

"Ayame, you wouldn't like his brother. He plays with dolls all day and wears make-up," Faiza smiled. "Besides you are mated to Kouga."

"True, Gaara what makes you a good choice for Faiza?" Ayame asked suddenly and I narrowed my eyes at her. "I have watched her a time or two when she was younger, it's only logical that I question her future mate."

"Ayame…" Kouga frowned as Faiza pressed a hand to her head.

"Princess we should be off. Lord Gaara does not have long before he has to return to his nation."

"Yes, thank you Tsuki," Faiza lowered her hand and smiled.

"Wait… what?" Kouga frowned.

"Gaara is a nation's leader over past the mountains. We were lucky his siblings were able to cover for him for the time we got," Faiza smiled as she summoned her cloud around us. "We must be on our way."

"Faiza!" Ayame yelled but the cloud lifted above the trees and we few southwest.

"She was starting to annoy me. Love Ayame but she talks way too much."

* * *

_**I know that this chapter was super short but I felt like i needed to update something considering i'm going to be out of commission for a week or so. getting my wisdoms pulled tomorrow and its by my dentist so i'm not being put under so i'm going to be on a lot of pain medication. yippee! i don't have enought room in my mouth for those let alone my 12 year old molars. my mouth is too small for that. peace and please review. it takes like two seconds people!**_


	21. From Courtships to Mates

A week later we finally were back at the Moon Palace and I walked straight up to my room, needing to clean up. Gaara had been amazed at all of the sites on the western lands. It was like showing a kid the best park in the world or something. I pulled off my diadem and set it in its box before walking into the bathing room and stripped down. I eased my tired body into the water and dove under the white mineral water to get my hair clean. I clung to a few rocks on the bottom and held my breath, feeling the small currents go around my body. This was a needed thing to do today.

When I felt a shift in the currents, I let go of the rock and emerged my head above the water to see Gaara standing a few feet away. He looked slightly surprised but calm as I kept my body under the water to my shoulders. I saw his clothes in a pile, not too far from my own while his gourd leaned against the wall.

"Your maids said it was okay…"

"Don't worry about it," I smirked and moved to a corner of the room where my soaps were. "There are not that many private hot springs in the palace. The only ones are in the royal wing. The other springs are to everyone else and quite larger."

"I'm not intruding?" Gaara asked as he lowered his body into the water so only his head was above the white water.

"Not at all Gaara," I smiled as I looked at him. "I was just slightly surprised when I felt the currents shift. Not too many get to use this spring."

I grabbed the lavender soap bar and got a rag covered in soap before standing in the waist deep water, keeping my back to Gaara and washed the sweat from travel away from my body. I smelt Gaara's desert scent spike in arousal and laughed silently as I sank into the water to wash the suds away.

I grabbed the shampoo and started lathering my hair when I heard Gaara coming closer. Soon his hands came and moved mine away and he started lathering the shampoo into my hair, being careful around my ears. I dunked under and rinsed out the shampoo and saw that Gaara was putting the conditioner container back on the edge and his hands came back into my hair and finished washing it for me.

"Thanks," I whispered before I ducked under again. I angled my body so I could move to the other side of the pool and emerged by the step and leaned against the rocks. "You know, from what I have heard from your siblings, your personality is almost completely opposite of what it was when you were a child."

I saw him tense slightly and when he turned his eyes were slightly wide. He came back over and sat a few feet away from me and leaned his head against one of the flat rocks.

* * *

I looked at Faiza out of the corner of my eye and saw the marks on her shoulders. I had been surprised when she had appeared on the other side of the spring but realized she swam over there so she could relax. I looked back up at the painted ceiling and saw several white dogs on clouds.

"Gaara?" I looked back at Faiza and saw that she was looking at the water as she brought her hands up to rest on her magenta marks. "About this temporary courtship we've been doing…"

"What is it?" I asked and saw that her cheeks were slightly pink, but to know if it was from the spring or something else was a mystery.

"Could you see…it becoming more than that?" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"What brought this on?" I asked slightly confused.

"It's a law among youkai that any royal hanyou or youkai must be married before they are of human adult age which is 18. Men have til that time but the women have until their seventeenth before they are put into an arranged marriage. The reason that I have always refused suitors was because I want to mate someone for love, not politics or money." She seemed sad as she said this. "Father was one of few who got away with lasting until his 700th century before mating, but that lasted 20 years due to Naraku being a pest. I just want to know my options before I'm forced to mate with someone since my 17th birthday is coming in a few weeks."

She sank in the water so her eyes were barely above the water and they were downcast as she stared at the water before her. I looked at her for a couple seconds before moving closer to her and forced her to sit up and look at me. I saw frustration as well as sadness in her golden eyes as she looked at me. I pressed my lips to hers; wanting to silence her worries but when I pulled back she lowered her eyes again.

"Faiza, look at me," I spoke quietly. "I'm not too good at this. Meeting you was one of the most amazing things that has happened to me in my whole life. Even at the beginning, I silently worried for you once I learned that you were a beautiful hanyou. These past few weeks with you have been remarkable and I think that this courtship shouldn't be temporary. I think that it should become an official courtship, humans call it an engagement. Spending my life with you would be something that I'd never regret; I could promise you that here and now. Here I am in a hot springs, bare and at my most vulnerable, trying to pour my love out to you but I've never been good at saying things…"

She pounced on my and wrapped her arms around my neck as she giggled and I fell backwards into the water, barely able to catch my breath before I was under the surface. I felt Faiza's arms around me as she pressed her bare body against mine and I wrapped my arms around her as I regained my footing and pulled her up with me. I looked down at her and saw that she was smiling, flashing her fangs and all.

"Princess Faiza?" Faiza let go of me and dove into the water and the ripples disappeared as a young girl came in with green hair and green eyes. Her eyes settled on me and she immediately looked at the ground. "Oh forgive me Lord Gaara, have you seen the princess? Young Prince Kouhai is looking for her."

"No I have not," I lied calmly. "Her servants are just slow and she has already disappeared. I think she said she was going to go visit her father's grave."

"Oh, I will inform my lord that she is unavailable." She seemed to pretend to be sad by the news as she bowed and left.

I sat back down and started counting how long Faiza was under the water and looked to see if I could find any bubbles to signalize where she was but found nothing. A few minutes later, Faiza came back up in the center of the spring and groaned. She ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face before coming over to sit next to me.

"Please kill Kouhai," she muttered. "I'm at the point that I'd rather start a war then have to deal with him."

"Wouldn't mating someone else just be easier?" I asked amused and she looked up at me surprised. "You don't always have to resort to violence for an answer."

"Are you saying…?" she frowned as she stood and looked down at me, her hair covering her chest. I grabbed her arm and pulled her so she fell against me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled again, practically forcing her to straddle me. "Gaara… are you sure?"

"Positive," I whispered as I pulled her down to kiss her.


	22. Shamed Youkais and Sand Slides

"Kagome, where could Faiza have disappeared to?" I asked my mate as I came back out from the private shrine. "She's not in there, nor have I caught her scent anywhere. I only have caught Gaara's."

"Don't you think that she's just hiding before she starts a war that you have to deal with. Prince Kouhai is quite thick in the head since he's not getting the message that she hates him. Have you checked her rooms? Gaara went in there not too long after they returned," Kagome spoke calmly as she watched the kids chase Jaken around the gardens.

"Megumi said that Gaara was in the springs alone and that Faiza had left."

"Megumi could never catch onto lies; maybe Faiza was hiding under the water. I heard she has done that before when she's hiding since she can hold her breath for over an hour," Kagome smirked. "Go use your nose again."

"Okay my love," I smiled and headed inside.

I followed Gaara's scent upstairs and knocked on Faiza's door. I heard slight movement inside and opened the door and the first smell was the smell of a mating. I walked over to the springs and shoved the door open and saw Faiza with her arms wrapped around Gaara's shoulders and they both had a smile on their face. When Faiza saw me, she instantly buried her face against Gaara's neck but I saw the two crescent bite marks on her neck as well as the Taisho mark on Gaara's neck inside two similar shaped marks.

"Faiza," I growled and moved so I could see her golden eyes over Gaara's shoulder. "Why?"

"You'd rather me kill an idiot and start the next war?" She asked quietly, her eyes going from embarrassment to innocence, but no shame in what she had just done. Gaara just looked at me amused. "Besides I love Gaara and I would kill Kouhai before he could even pull me out of the palace."

"I know that but doing it in a spur of the moment thing and not announcing it officially or anything?!" I growled and she laughed.

"You got it wrong; it was no spur of the moment as you put it. We talked about it and you know that I don't particularly care for politics like that," Faiza spoke as she lifted her head so he could see her fanged smile. "Now go away, we were busy."

I felt my face heat up as I studied their position then left quickly, making sure to close the spring door behind me as well as her main door. I dashed to my office and closed the door quickly before walking over and slumping in the seat behind the desk and buried my face in my arms.

"Inuyasha, what is it? Why did you just run out of Faiza's room?" Kagome came in and walked over.

"She mated Gaara…" I muttered, knowing she would hear.

"That shouldn't be so surprising," She laughed. "Let me guess, instead of knocking, you just stormed in and caught them in the middle of it."

I ignored her and didn't move as I felt my face burn.

* * *

I looked at Gaara as we finally got out of the spring and dried off. I smirked as I saw the purple crescent moon on his neck between the scarred bite marks as I pulled on a robe and walked into the other room to find clothes. I rung the bell near my bed to summon my servants as I sat down on at the window seal as Gaara came in dressed in clean clothes.

"How are you doing?" he asked and I smiled at him as he started running his hands through my damp hair, trying to control the snarls.

"I am great," I giggled as I looked up at him. He kissed me on the lips as there was a knock on the door before two girls came in. "Where have you been?"

"Forgive us, milady but we had to finish our chores for Lord Inuyasha," Mei stammered as she bowed. She had silver hair that went to her chin and was wearing a simple forest green work kimono.

"We weren't expecting you until this afternoon," Tana spoke calmly as she entered the springs and picked up my traveling clothes. Her silver hair was pulled up into a high bun and was wearing a light blue kimono. "Mei, take these to get cleaned. I'll help Princess Faiza."

"Alright, excuse me milady," Mei stammered and left.

"She seems intimidated by your mate, princess," Tana smiled as I walked into the closet so she could help dress me in a proper kimono for the ball that was supposed to be held today. "He is a good choice, if I must say so."

"Yes, yes he is," I smiled as I slid off the robe and let her help me into the inner white kimono. "What meal is going to be served next?"

"The midday meal is being prepared now milady," Tana smiled as she slid on the two different toned blue top kimonos and tied my obi. "How would you like your hair done?"

"However you seem fit for this afternoon. We'll have it adjusted before tonight," I spoke as we walked out and I sat down so she could comb through it. Gaara was on the couch reading a book and I noticed that his gourd was by the main door.

"Kouhai decided to come by," Gaara spoke calmly and pointed to the sand pillar in the corner.

"Let him go Gaara, he can't do anything to us," I laughed and the sand flew back into his gourd and I saw Kouhai glare at us. "Prince Kouhai, you are no longer allowed to be near me. I am mated so you will stop otherwise I can finally kill you myself."

"You are nothing but a low bred hanyou of greater sires," Kouhai growled.

"Gaara would you be a dear and have your sand take him out the window. I do know that it's thirsty," I hinted as Tana pulled my hair up into a simply ponytail and left.

"Of course my mate," Gaara smiled and the sand wrapped around Kouhai as I walked over and opened the balcony doors. Gaara came to my side as Gaara's sand carried Kouhai to the busiest part of the gardens and let his sand constrict around the screaming youkai. "Should I kill him or just let him live in shame?"

"Hm…" I tapped my chin as we jumped out the window and walked over to where Kouhai's deformed body was dropped to the ground. I looked down at his face and saw the anger and fear. "I think we should let him live in shame for insulting a Taisho and trying to take a mated woman. If he wishes for death, he can go beg it of someone else."

Gaara wrapped his arm around my waist as his sand swirled around him and his gourd formed on his back as we walked away from all the gaping Youaki, hanyou, and humans. I sniffed around and led Gaara to the other side of the palace where the children were playing.

"Faiza!" Ika ran over and stopped a foot away from me. he frowned and sniffed before his eyes widened and he jumped on Gaara's back so he was sitting on the gourd. "I have an older brother now!"

"Is he always this way?" Gaara frowned and I shrugged.

"He's never had older siblings besides me. Just go with it," I smiled as we walked into the children's garden. Ika jumped down and ran over to the others as we sat down under a tree as Gaara's sand swirled and formed into a type of twisty slide in the middle of the garden while he pulled me into his lap. "That was an interesting idea to occupy them."

"Indeed, now what's going on tonight that you need to fix your hair?"

"The youkai ball, remember?" I turned my torso so I could look at him. "It's where courtships and new matings are announced as well as new heirs. Then besides that it's friends gathering and chatting like crazy. We'll need to get you ceremonial clothes since we will be a huge highlight, considering the fact that you just became part of the Taisho line."

"This sounds interesting," Gaara smiled. "But you do know that I will have to return to Suna soon."

"Yes, we'll leave before lunch tomorrow," I smiled as I moved so I was comfortable against his chest as we watched the kids go down the sand slide.


	23. Youkai Balls and Fatal Fights

The ball room was crowded with all the youkai, hanyou, and ningen who were in attendance for the ball that night. All of the new courtships and matings had been announced but Lord Inuyasha still hadn't gotten up to announce anything else yet. The guests were getting impatient as they stood around in the ball room, talking to each other in hushed voices.

"Inuyasha, where is Faiza?" Sango asked as soon as she walked over to where the hanyou and his mate stood with the other lords of the lands. "Isn't she required to be at these gatherings even though she's not in control of the lands?"

"Yes, where is your darling niece, Lord Inuyasha?" The northern lord, Daisuke, asked as he took a sip of his wine. "It would be disgraceful for her to not show up tonight considering she had been going through the courtship with that desert lord."

"She'll be here soon, she had to go get a kimono made," Kagome spoke calmly. "She'll be here in the hour with Lord Gaara."

"She better be or there will be issues," the southern lord, Takashi, growled slightly.

An hour later, all the guests were getting irritated that Lord Inuyasha was slacking in his duties, he still hadn't gotten up to announce how the rest of the night was going to go. Word got around that Princess Faiza was a no show, neither was Lord Gaara, and guests were planning to start leaving soon if either of the Western Lands refused to do anything. Suddenly Jaken appeared at the top of the grand staircase and he cleared his throat and the ball room went silent.

"Presenting Princess Faiza of the Western Lands and her mate, Lord Gaara of Sunagakure," the small kappa squeaked out before the doors behind him open, revealing two figures.

Faiza was wearing a kimono that no one had ever seen before. It was a two piece kimono that was made in an unfamiliar fabric. The under kimono black while the upper kimono took everyone's breath away. It was red at the top and started fading at her waist to black. On the back of her kimono was a silver crescent moon that centered perfectly, showing that she was from the Taishou line. Her hair was pulled up by many jeweled pins and had her diadem on. She had her arm around Gaara's arm while he was dressed similarly to her. His under haori was black and his outer haori was red, while his black hamakas were tucked into black ankle boots. On his back, the Taishou crescent moon was slightly visible under his tan gourd of sand.

Gasps ran around the ball room as the couple started walking down the grand staircase. Faiza's dress seemed to shimmer in the light as she moved and her golden eyes kept scanning the crowd while Gaara had a small smile on his face as he kept looking at his mate as they made their way down the staircase.

"She's beautiful," Ika whispered next to Sango and Miroku.

"The word beautiful doesn't do enough justice to describe how Faiza looks at this very moment," Sango smiled as Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Indeed," Miroku smiled and kissed Sango on the cheek.

"Princess Faiza, what took so long?" Lord Sakumo, the eastern lord, snapped as the newly mated couple reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Forgive me, Lord Sakumo, but last time I checked, you were not my father," Faiza smiled sweetly, "and for your information, the servants were making my kimono and were making sure it was perfect."

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Lord Takashi growled. "To mate another without being introduced as a courtship first. I thought the Late Lord Sesshomaru raised you better than this."

"Lord Takashi, I am not my father," Faiza growled as her eyes went pink. "My father raised me perfectly, all he wanted was for me to be happy and enjoy my life. I found my mate on my travels around the world and get to spend eternity with him. No matter what you say Lord Takashi, you won't bring me down with your words or by insulting my father. Insulting a Taishou will bring you closer to the grave than power of what you are searching for. You will never have any hold on the Western lands."

"You destroyed my son's honor and pride!"

"That boy never had any of that and even if he did, he lost it the moment he entered my rooms and tried to mate an already mated woman!" Faiza snapped. "Be glad that he still lives because if it had been me who killed him, I would have done it the most insulting way for your family's race. Never underestimate the Taishou family. When we say no, we mean it."

The hall went quiet as the felt the power of the late Sesshomaru swirl around Faiza as her eyes bled red. This power made chills go down every person's back, even Gaara's and Inuyasha's, as it made Faiza's clothing move gently as if it was a light breeze. Gaara stepped away from Faiza and everyone else got the message except Lord Takashi who snarled in rage.

"I will kill you!" the man snapped before lunging towards Faiza only to be repelled by the power around Faiza. "You little bitch!"

"I am a Daiyoukai, I hold more rank than you Takashi. Leave the western lands or you will regret it," Faiza spoke, her voice unnaturally calm as her eyes turned back to gold and the power disappeared. "My father has given me his power and is watching over me, you can't do anything to me."

Takashi snarled again before he drew his blade and lunged at Faiza again. Faiza drew her fan blades from within the folds of her kimono sleeves and deflected his attack easily. Takashi jumped back as Faiza lunged at him, her eyes bleeding red again in her anger.

"How dare you attack me?!" Faiza snapped before her fan started to glow green, much like how Sesshomaru's poison whips would glow. "I told you that you would regret not leaving."

"You can't kill me..."

"Actually she can Lord Takashi," Lord Daisuke spoke clearly. "You challenged dominance on a mated inuyoukai, as well as insulting one of the most powerful clans that ever lived."

"Did your plan just backfire?" Faiza spoke sweetly as she swung at Takashi, her blade hitting his leg and her poison entering his system.

"Bitch..."

The fight continued and all the onlookers, moved quickly to the staircases and to the second floor of the room so they wouldn't accidently get hit by one of the two youkai fighting. Gaara leaned against the stair railing and felt a sudden gust of wind as Faiza flew past him as she lunged at the southern lord and just smiled. He wasn't too worried about Faiza since he had felt her power before the fight had actually begun, until he heard her cry out. He looked over at her and saw Takashi's blade sticking out of her shoulder and her eyes were narrowed to slits, but Gaara could see that her eyes were blood red. She growled before plunging her poisoned covered fan blade into his chest.

"You crossed the line in hurting me," Faiza snapped before she transformed into her five foot high form. She bit into the junction of his neck before there was a tearing of flesh and Takashi's body fell to the ground soon followed by his unattached head. Faiza returned to her human form and headed straight for the doors that led out to the courtyards. "Somebody clean this up."

Gaara looked around and saw Inuyasha staring at the doors where Faiza had disappeared to and Kagome was in his arms, her face hidden in his tunic. All the other bystanders were staring in shock at the body of the former Southern Lord. Gaara grolwed before running after Faiza. He looked around the courtyard and saw Faiza's hair as she disappeared into the private gardens where the Taishou family statues were. Ignoring the Taishou rules, he ran into the maze after her and found her kneeling in front of her father's statue, her hands and head on the ground as if she were praying or something.

"Faiza...?" Gaara whispered and she lifted her head and turned to him. He saw sadness as well as confusion in her eyes but no sign of tears. "Are you okay?"

"I am just confused at why my father's full power came to me in that moment," she whispered as she turned to look at the statue of her father. "I was hoping to get answers here."

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay with how fast you left the palace," Gaara spoke as he started to leave the shrine.

"Don't go please," Faiza whispered and Gaara looked at her and saw her shaking slightly. "I don't want to be alone.

"I've never killed someone like that before... ever... I've never let her out like that... out of anger... and pain. I scare myself with what I've done," she whispered. "So please stay..."

"Alright," Gaara spoke then pulled off his gourd sat down near the entrance to the private garden.


End file.
